Holly Potter Year One
by T1p2
Summary: Eleven year old Holly Potter has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Join her as she makes new friends and discovers her own destiny. Female!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween, Godric's Hollow**

James Potter stood at the window, his eyes locked firmly on the creeping darkness of the lane just passed the gate. He was tall, with untidy black hair and hazel eyes, an athletic build born from years on a broomstick concealed beneath dark robes. James Potter was a wizard.

"James, come away from the window dear." His wife Lily said. "Take Holly, I'll get us another drink."

She had fiery red hair and green eyes, the mark of a witch, and her fair skin seemed to glow in the soft light of the candles. James let out his breath slowly and turned around.

"Sorry," he said, turning to take Holly from his wife's arms. "I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"You know Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore has set up a powerful charm around his family house," He said, as though they had spoken of it before. "I know that. I just…why did we have to come to his family home? Potter Manor already had every protection that was placed here, and even a few that he hadn't thought of."

"I trust Dumbledore's judgment." Lily said firmly, her green eyes glinting as if daring him to say otherwise.

Seeing he was trapped, he simply nodded. Lily stalked into the kitchen and James took a seat on the couch, pulling out his wand to make little colored bubbles appear. Holly laughed and tried to grab them, laughing harder when they popped in her tiny fists.

Lily came back into the room a moment later holding two bottles of butter beer. James set his wand down and yawned slightly, ruffling his hair in the same movement; a habit born of his years as Keeper of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team.

The only warning of danger was the soft click of the door unlocking. James perked up and, without thinking, sprinted into the hall.

"Sirius, you dog…" He started, but stopped immediately. A tall figure in elegant black robes stood in the threshold. The only skin that showed was his face under the hood; whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's but with slits for nostrils.

"LILY!" James shouted. "TAKE HOLLY AND RUN, IT'S HIM! IT'S YOU-KNOW-WHO. GO! RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!"

He reached for his wand before realizing he had left it on the couch in the sitting room. He looked into the crimson eyes of death and started to charge. The Dark Lord laughed and, with barely a whisper and a flash of green light that filled the hallway, James Potter's body fell to the ground and did not move again.

Calmly the Dark Lord stepped over the body and made his way up the stairs. He could hear her upstairs, trapped as she was. He reached the landing and allowed his lipless mouth to curve into a smile. She had barricaded herself inside a room, the sign on the door read 'Nursery'. The door was blasted off the hinges, and the red-haired witch screamed as she covered the infant from the debris.

"PLEASE, NOT HOLLY! NOT HOLLY, PLEASE!" She begged.

"Stand aside you silly girl." He hissed.

"PLEASE, NOT HOLLY! TAKE ME, LEAVE HER ALONE! PLEASE!" She begged.

"**Avada Kedavra**" He said, and the room was filled with green light as Lily Potter fell to the ground, lifeless.

The infant child, Holly, stood up at her crib and looked at the stranger in the dark robes and then at the unmoving form of her mother below. With barely a sneer, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named raised his wand, pointing it at the girl. The entire room filled with green light, but where there was silence before were now screams of terrible pain and an explosion of force that shattered the enchanted ceiling above. When the green light faded, Holly Potter was left alone, blood dripping thickly from a fresh cut on her forehead. Thunder rumbled overhead as the storm clouds broke, rain falling freely through the broken roof. Holly began to cry.

The rain was falling hard by the time he arrived in Godric's Hollow, but it was quickly forgotten when he saw the smoke rising from the broken roof of Dumbledore Cottage, the protective charms long broken, a baby could be heard crying inside. Panic made him abandon his flying motorbike as he ran to the ruined house.

"**Lumos**" he said, lighting his wand tip and casting it about. The narrow beam of light reflected off a pair of glasses on the floor and recognition made a lump form in his throat. James was dead. He heard the all too familiar CRACK of apparition from somewhere above.

With a muttered curse the man started up the stairs, stopping when he saw the wreckage of the doorway to the Nursery. He could hear no sound within. Slowly he entered the room, already prepared for the worse. In the crib was young Holly Potter, her untidy black hair sticking up in all directions and her green eyes fixed on the man in the doorway. And there on the floor beside the crib was the body of Lily Potter. She looked so peaceful, laid out straight and not a hair out of place. Frowning he knelt beside her when a crashing sound behind him caused him to stand up straight.

"**STUPEFY**!" He shouted without hesitation. The red beam of light struck its target in the middle of his large chest and then rebounded.

"Wha'd yeh go an' do that fer?" boomed the giant man.

"Hagrid," asked the first man, recovering from having to duck his own stunner. "Is that you?"

"Aye, an' who're you?" The man called Hagrid said slowly.

"It's me, Sirius." The first man replied, not dropping his guard for a moment. "How'd you get here so quickly?"

"I could ask you the same question," Hagrid said slowly.

"I was supposed to be here earlier, but Moony needed some help with his…er…furry little problem." Sirius replied. "I only just got here before you, so I will ask again. How did you get here so fast?"

"Dumbledore sent me, if yeh must know. Said there was a problem with th' wards and wanted me ter check on 'em. James and Lily are…"

"Dead." finished Sirius, choking on the word. "It…it looks like they put up a hell of a struggle." Sirius moved over and picked up Holly from the crib, tears streaking his face as he looked at her. "At least…at least she's safe. It would have been worse if…"

"I'll be needin' to take her, Sirius." said Hagrid holding his hands out for the infant.

"No." replied Sirius without turning.

"Dumbledore's orders were specific. Check on the house and if anything happened, bring him the survivors."

"No." Sirius said again.

"But Dumbledore said…"

"I don't care what Dumbledore said," snapped Sirius. "I am this child's godparent. I made a magical vow to protect her and I intend to do just that."

"Yeh'll have ter go through me to get out of this room, Sirius." growled Hagrid. "Yeh don' want to do that."

"Maybe," said Sirius, moving Holly to one arm while brandishing his wand in his other. "But you see, I have a wand that I can use. What do you have?"

"Giant's blood, which trumps just about any spell yeh can throw." Hagrid said coolly.

"Just about, yeah…" Sirius said with the faintest trace of a smirk. "But it won't stop this."

Sirius took a step and turned in place, and with an almighty CRACK he was gone. Hagrid stood there stunned for a moment before he heard the loud roar of a motorbike engine coming to life outside.

"Tell Dumbledore that I won't be giving her up that easy!" Sirius called as he sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

** Kendermouse: Glad you liked it ^^**

** Brent Dax: I just assumed it's because Hagrid got there first and Sirius didn't want to risk hitting Harry with a missed (or rebounded) spell and possibly hurting or killing the last living Potter. (And I agree, Harriet is lazy…not to mention simply terrible)**

And now back to the story:

**Ten Years Later…**

"Are you ready yet?" asked the dark-haired girl for what seemed like the thousandth time. "The train leaves in an hour!"

"Hold onto your robes, Holly" was the reply. "I'm just checking in on your uncle Moony. You know he hasn't been feeling well. Why don't you go over your letter again?"

Sighing with frustration, she pulled out the thick, heavy parchment and read;

_Dear Holly L. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Holly couldn't keep the grin off her face. Ever since she had received her letter, it was all she could talk about. She was going to the best magical school in Great Britain, maybe even the world. Setting the acceptance letter aside, she opened the next page and read;

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **__**of **__**WITCHCRAFT **__**and**__** WIZARDRY**_

**UNIFORM**

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

**COURSE BOOKS**

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic_

_ by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl, a cat, or a toad._

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

_Yours sincerely,_

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

She looked at the owl her godfather had purchased some time ago. He was an old barn owl and his large yellow eyes gave the illusion that he was constantly surprised. Holly had tried to out stare him in the shop where they bought him and lost horribly. Since then, the name Blinky had stuck. Blinky cocked its head and hooted indignantly at her, still not forgiving her for the name after all these years.

"Don't worry, Blinky" she said. "I would never dream of replacing you with another owl." The owl hooted softly and ruffled his feathers, puffing out his chest. "If anything I'd get a cat. Then maybe there'd be less of a rat problem."

When she was five, Holly asked what had happened to her parents. All her godfather would say is that they had been killed by a bad man. He never elaborated and she eventually stopped asking, though she often wondered if that was how she had gotten her scar. When she thought back to that night, she thought she could remember a flash of green light, but more likely she was just imagining it.

"The world would be a happier place without rats," Sirius said darkly as he walked into the sitting room. "Got everything ready?"

"We're not using Polyjuice potion today, are we?" She asked, folding the shopping list and tucking it away in her pocket.

The first time he took her out into the public, they had been accosted by well-wishers and fanatics. Ever since then, her godfather would provide the both of them a dose of Polyjuice potion. He would become a tall man with short brown hair, glasses and a bushy moustache, and she would become a girl with long, wavy red hair and brown eyes. The hairs were taken from a muggle barbershop and preserved magically. Nobody in the magical world would recognize them, and they were free to go about their business in peace.

"Not today. You're getting your first wand and the magic in the potion can mess with the selection process," he said, walking to the fireplace. He grabbed a fistful of powder from a box on the mantle and threw it into the flames, instantly turning the crackling flames emerald green. "Wait ten seconds then follow me through. And remember to keep your elbows tucked," he said. At Holly's nod, he stepped into the green fire and said, "Diagon Alley!"

He vanished in a rush of ash, smoke and green flames. Holly counted slowly to ten before throwing a fistful of the powder into the fireplace. Stepping into the flames she closed her eyes and called out, "Diagon Alley!"

The sensation of spinning was, if anything, worse for having closed her eyes. After what seemed like hours, she found herself deposited from the floo network onto a wooden floor, leaving a trail of soot and ash in her wake. Dimly, she heard someone laughing as she pulled herself shakily to her feet.

"C'mon, pup." Sirius said, using his nickname for her, "There's more to see in Diagon Alley than the dirty floor of a pub, no offense Tom."

The bartender Tom just muttered under his breath as he waved his wand, sweeping away the scattered ash with barely a wave. Together they stepped out the back door into a small walled-in yard. Sirius pulled his wand out and began to tap the bricks on one wall, causing them to shift into an archway. No matter how often she saw it, she was impressed. Maybe the novelty would wear off once she got a wand of her own. She doubted it though. She'd never told her godfather, but once when she was seven, she took her mother's wand and tried to do magic while Sirius was sleeping in. His eyebrows took almost a month to grow back properly. He'd chalked it up to accidental magic, and she never corrected him.

Their first stop was at Gringotts the Wizarding bank, a large white marble building that towered over everything else in the alley. Holly waited in the Lobby while Sirius gathered the money from his vault. She glanced at the goblins behind the counter and shivered slightly. Their all black eyes gave her the creeps.

"Hi, are you waiting too?" A girl asked. She had long, straight light brown hair and blue eyes. "My mother never lets me come along to the vault, says the cart is too dangerous. Are you going to Hogwarts? I'm starting this year myself and I can't wait! I hear the Headmaster is crazy, but he's supposed to be really powerful too. Do you know what house you'll be in? Oh, I wonder what house I'll be in. I hope its Gryffindor; they're supposed to be great! Although Hufflepuff wouldn't be as bad as say, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw is probably full of stuffy book snobs. I'm Fay by the way, Fay Dunbar. What's your name?"

Holly raised an eyebrow at the girl but said, "I'm Holly."

They talked for another half hour, or rather Fay talked and Holly tried to keep up, catching half the words as they were spoken in rapid succession. Finally a woman with the same light brown hair and blue eyes put a well-manicured hand on Fay's shoulder.

"Come along, dear." She said to Fay, then to Holly she said; "I hope my daughter wasn't bothering you."

"Not at all Ma'am." Holly said with a smile.

"See you on the train to Hogwarts?" Fay asked before her mother could reply.

"Definitely!" Holly said waving as Fay was dragged out of the bank waving back.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked; amusement in his voice.

"Just making a friend." She replied. "Can I get my wand now?"

Sirius chuckled and took the shopping list, giving Holly a sack of galleons to pay for the wand. "And just for the wand." He warned. "I'll meet you at Ollivander's when I finish the shopping and then we can get you sized for school uniform at Madam Malkin's."

Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read**Ollivander's****: Makers of Fine ****Wands**** since 382 B.C.** Inside, the shop was cramped full of shelves, each stacked high with small wooden boxes coated in a thin layer of dust.

"I was wondering when you would come," said a soft voice behind her. Holly jumped and wheeled around to face an aged wizard with unkempt white hair and wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Come now, let's get started."

Mr. Ollivander led Holly into a sitting room just off the main room and pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. He measured Holly from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. Holly suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Take it and give it a wave."

Holly gave the wand a short wave which sent boxes flying off the shelves.

"No, no I think not." Mr. Ollivander said, taking the wand from her hand and reaching for another. "Ebony and unicorn hair, eight-and-a-half inches. Springy." This time he took it from her before she could even try it. "No, no. Well, not to worry. I'm sure we'll find you a fit soon enough."

He grabbed another box and handed the wand to Holly. "Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches."

Holly waved the wand causing a jet of blue fire to erupt from the tip. Scared, she dropped it instantly.

"Definitely not." Mr. Ollivander said; extinguishing the flames and putting the wand back. "I wonder…"

He pulled another box down and looked at it longer than he had the others. Without a word he handed it to Holly. The instant it touched her fingers, the room was illuminated with golden light as a strange, beautiful sound filled the air, filling Holly with a rush of warmth and happiness.

"Curious," Mr. Ollivander said. "Truly curious."

"Sir?" Holly asked as the light and sound faded. "What's curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold." He said. "And it just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides inside that wand gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should get that wand, when its brother gave you that scar."

Holly looked aghast at the wand in her hands, the warm, pleasant feeling it had given her now turned her stomach sour. "I don't want it." She said. "Give me another."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Miss Potter." Mr. Ollivander replied softly. "The wand chooses the witch, not the other way around. I expect we'll see great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes. But great."

Holly cast the wand a look of anguish before pulling out the sack of galleons to pay. The bell above the shop door rang as Sirius came inside carrying the bags from his shopping. "Did you get your wand, pup?" He asked brightly.

"Yeah." Holly said, tucking it away without a second glance. "I got it."

**A/N: **Wow, sorry for the long chapter. It kind of got away from me there. She'll be on her way to Hogwarts in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**September 1, 1991**

Holly Potter looked at her wand and sighed. She had to admit, if only to herself; that it was a good wand. Eleven and a half inches, made of Holly. What troubled her was that the core of her wand, a phoenix feather, shared a link with the very wand that had killed her parents. She felt wrong using it, a feeling made worse by how well the wand seemed to respond to her magic, almost as if she was betraying her parents' memory by doing so.

"Alright, Pup. Spill," Sirius said looking at her, all traces of his usual grin gone. "You've been moping around since we got back from Diagon Alley, and that was a month ago. What's got you down?"

"This." Holly said, holding up her wand.

Sirius frowned. "What's wrong? Does it not work properly?"

"No, it works fine." She replied. "Better than that, actually, and that's the problem."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Mr. Ollivander told me that the core of this wand is the same as the one that…that killed my mum and dad." Holly said, forcing the words out. "It feels so right in my hands, like an extension of my arm. All the starter spells I've tried have worked perfectly. I just…I feel as though I've betrayed them by using it so adeptly. It would have been better if it was harder."

"Pup," Sirius said, placing a hand on Holly's shoulder. It was firm, but comforting. "You shouldn't feel bad for using your wand. Most witches and wizards train years to become as attuned to their magic as you are."

"But…"

"No buts, just listen." He said. "The man that killed your parents was a very bad man, as bad as they can get. He did a great many terrible things with his wand, and killed a lot of people. But you know what? You stopped him when you were just a baby." Holly was silent. This was the most her godfather had spoken of that night ten years ago. "Nobody knows how or why, only that something happened that night that couldn't be explained."

"Who was he?" Holly asked softly. "Why did he want to kill my parents?"

Sirius was silent for a moment before saying; "His name was Voldemort, but nobody would call him that out loud. Instead they used titles like _'You-Know-Who'_ or _'The Dark Lord'_…"

"Or '_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'_?"

Sirius nodded. "People were terrified of him, but you ended it. So what if your wand and his share a connection? Some would say it was earned through conquest if you were a fully qualified witch at the time. You're not disrespecting James and Lily by using it, and if you use it for good, you'd be doing quite well by them."

Holly smiled and wrapped her arms around her godfather's waist, hugging him tight. "Thank you, Padfoot."

"Anytime, pup. Now, are you ready to go? The train will be leaving soon."

The pair of them stepped through the fireplace floo network onto Platform 9 ¾. The first thing Holly saw was white smoke hanging thick in the air. All around her she could hear muffled conversations but couldn't make out the words. A minute later, the wind picked up and she gasped. The train engine was deep scarlet with gold letters that read **Hogwarts Express**.

"Better get to your compartment, Holly." Sirius said. "I'll make sure your trunk gets loaded. And remember, if you get sorted into Slytherin, you'll be put up for adoption next year."

"I might just do it to annoy you, Padfoot."

"You know I'd be proud of you wherever you end up." Sirius said. "And if you do end up in the snake pit, then they will have at least one intelligent housemate."

Holly laughed and hugged her godfather before boarding the train. Walking down the corridor, she passed several compartments that were already full before finding one that looked empty. Opening the door she saw a familiar girl stretched out on one of the seats reading the day's copy of **The Sunday Prophet**.

"Fay Dunbar, right?" Holly asked, stepping inside. "Mind if I ride with you? Everywhere else is full."

Fay tossed her copy of the Prophet aside and sat up. "Not at all, please. Sit."

Holly closed the door and took a seat by the window. After a few minutes of trying to find her godfather in the crowd, she gave it up as a bad job. Turning around she noticed the other girl staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?" Holly asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, a scar." Fay Dunbar said. "You said your name was Holly, but you never told me your surname."

"It's Black." Holly said easily. "Holly Black."

"Nuh-uh," Fay said grinning. "You're Holly Potter! I can't believe I didn't recognize you right away at Gringotts. Where have you been the last ten years? Nobody even believes you're still alive! Is that where You-Know-Who's curse hit you? What did he look like? How were you able to defeat him when you were just a baby? Do you have really powerful magic?"

Holly held up her hands. "Whoa, slow down. I don't know anything about that night except that my parents were killed and I wasn't. It's kind of a sore subject, y'know? I've been living with my godfather ever since, and the fact that I haven't been seen until recently is because I'm supposed to start school. As for really powerful magic," Holly pulled her wand from her pocket as the door to their compartment opened.

A girl with bushy brown hair poked her head inside. "Have either of you seen a toad?" She asked. "A boy's lost his and I said I'd help look for it." Holly and Fay shook their heads and the girl noticed Holly's drawn wand. "Are you doing magic in here?"

"I was about to before you came in." Holly said.

"Well let's see then." The girl said stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

Holly took a breath and let it out slowly before flicking her wand at the bossy girl, "**Pax**."

The effects were instant. An unnatural calm seemed to flood over the girl as she swayed in place, a dreamy smile on her face.

"What was that?" Fay asked, shocked. "That's not a spell from the book…I don't recognize it at all."

"It's a spell my godfather used on me to calm me after particularly bad nightmares," Holly explained. "Much like a calming draught, but faster."

"Will she be alright?" Fay asked.

"She'll be fine," Holly assured her. "The effects should wear off in a few minutes."

The bushy haired girl let out a little giggle, falling into a seat as the train lurched, beginning their journey to Hogwarts. Holly turned and looked out the window again, this time catching sight of her godfather talking with a woman. She couldn't make out any details about the woman aside from her long, black hair. Whoever it was, they didn't seem to be getting along very well. Holly decided to put the matter out of her head for the time being.

After nearly an hour of giggling, the bushy-haired girl finally seemed to snap back to her senses. "That wasn't very smart," She said scathingly. "You could have seriously hurt me."

"You're the one who barged in here uninvited and then demanded to see magic," Fay pointed out. "Next time ask nicely or specify that you don't want it performed on you. Or better yet, knock before entering a room. I believe it's also considered good manners to introduce oneself at some point."

The girl's face turned bright pink. "Of course, I'm sorry. My name's Hermione Granger."

"I'm Fay Dunbar, and this is Holly Pot-…"

"You're Holly Potter?" Hermione Granger nearly shrieked. "Of course, I know all about you. I've read all about you in-…"

"I've read those books too." Holly said. "Most of it is speculation if not outright lies. You can't believe everything you read." Hermione looked indignant. "Think about it for a moment. How many of those books explain what happened that night?"

"All of them agree that…"

"And how many people were actually there in the house when my parents were killed? How many of those authors stood by and watched a mad-man try to kill a child while doing nothing to stop it?" Hermione was silent, thinking. "None of those people were there that night. None of them know what happened. I was there and I don't know what happened. So if you're basing your knowledge of my off of what is written in those books," Hermione winced. "You really don't know anything at all."

"I'm sorry, I…" Hermione began.

"Don't you have a toad to find?" Holly cut her off.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already dark by the time the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station. An announcement played in the compartment, seeming to come from the walls themselves, "All students please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the castle shortly. Thank you."

Yawning slightly, Holly and Fay followed the mass of black robed students off the train. "Where is it?" She asked, looking around confused. There was absolutely no sign of a castle anywhere. Just a small train station surrounded by forest.

"Over here," boomed a voice from beyond the crowd. "Firs' years to me!"

Scanning the crowd, Holly noticed that what she had originally mistaken for a small tree was in fact a large man. He was easily twice as tall as anyone she knew, and nearly as broad in the shoulders, wearing a patchwork robe of what looked like animal skins.

Someone behind her said, "Bloody hell!" She couldn't agree more.

As it turned out; the way to the castle was taken by boat across a large, black lake. The boats were small, and could only fit three students each. If she had to guess, Holly would say that the boats were charmed to skim across the surface of the lake as they had no sails or oars; and judging by the fact that the giant man hadn't caused his boat to sink by getting into it, they must be charmed for that too.

Holly was silent as the boats made their way over the dark water, the huge castle of Hogwarts standing at the other side of the lake, all the windows lit with candles. The fact that she would be away from her godfather until Christmas at least hadn't sunk in until just that moment.

The little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of under-ground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocks. The giant man lead them up a flight of stone stairs and stopped at the top in front of a large, heavy looking wooden door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Holly's first thought was that she was not someone to cross. Her second thought was _'what would Sirius do?' _Her godfather had told her that he and his friends, her father included, had been known throughout the school as the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history. She had quite a bit to live up to.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Said the giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She replied curtly. "Now, before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will eat with your house, take classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The ceremony will begin shortly; I expect you should take this time to smarten yourselves up a bit."

She cast a disdainful look at a rather pudgy boy, whose cloak was fastened just under his left ear before walking into another hall, leaving the assembled students to stand around waiting. The second the doors closed everyone began talking at once.

"What do you think the sorting ceremony is going to be like?" asked the pudgy boy as he fussed with his cloak only to get tangled worse in it.

"My brothers told me you have to face a Mountain Troll, and they decide which house you belong in by how you beat it;" A red-haired boy with dirt on his face said.

"I heard you have to perform a spell in front of the entire school." said a girl.

"Actually, if you must know," said Holly with a glint in her eyes. "I heard they throw you off the tallest tower and see how close to the ground you get before you stop yourself. The higher up, the better your odds of not being stuck in Hufflepuff."

There were several deep gulps at her proclamation and she felt a tugging on her sleeve. Turning, she saw Fay looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"I thought we just had to try on an old hat," she said and Holly laughed. She couldn't help it.

Professor McGonagall returned a few minutes later and led the students into the great hall. There were gasps of approval by the crowd of new students as they took in the sight. Hundreds of candles floated above the heads of students providing light to the room without dripping wax. There were four tables, each laid with glittering golden goblets and plates. One table had a green and silver banner with a serpent on it, another was gold and crimson with a lion, another blue and bronze with a eagle, and the last was yellow and black with a badger. At the front of the Great Hall was another table, this one seemingly reserved for the staff. The only seat not taken was the one directly beside the Headmaster.

Holly looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars, and felt a lump form in her throat at something half-remembered. Like an old friend she had forgotten about. "It's not really the night sky," Holly heard Hermione Granger say behind her; "It's just charmed to look like it. I read about it in Hogwarts, a History."

"Nobody asked," Holly whispered back, looking at where Professor McGonagall had stopped.

The Professor was standing in front of an old, battered wizard's hat sitting atop a small wooden stool. A rip at the hat's brim opened and it began to sing in a horribly out of tune voice.

"I told you so." Fay whispered in Holly's ear as soon as the horrible singing started.

Holly shot a mischievous grin at Fay and flicked her wand subtly at the hat. A guitar sounded, seemingly from everywhere at once, in the Great Hall as the hat continued its song; only now the voice singing was greatly different;

_Here we are, we're the Princes of the universe, _

_Here we belong, Fighting for survival,_

_We've come to be the rulers of you all_

A low rumble of whispers broke out among the students and faculty alike. Holly could barely suppress her own laughter at the mass confusion she had caused with such a simple spell. This year was going to be fun.

_Born to be kings,_

_Princes of the Universe,_

_Fighting and free, got your world in my hand,_

_I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand_

_People talk about you,_

_People say you had your day,_

_I'm a man that will go far,_

_Find the moon and reach for the stars_

_With my sword and head held high,_

_Got to pass the test, First time!_

_I know people talk about me every day,_

_but I can prove 'em wrong 'cos I'm right, First time!_

Professor McGonagall looked furious as she silently cast a charm, causing the guitar music to cease and sending the whole hall into stunned silence which was broken a moment later by loud cheering and applause.

"Fred and George Weasley!" She shouted, "Detentions for a month!"

"It wasn't us!" They both shouted, clapping harder than anyone else. "But whoever pulled that off is a bloody genius!"

Professor McGonagall frowned harder. It wasn't like the twin terrors to deny a prank, especially one this elaborate. As much as she didn't like to admit it, even if only to herself; if they said they didn't do it, then they didn't do it.

"Very well," She said, trying to regain some measure of composure. "Let us continue on with the Sorting Ceremony then. When I call your name, I want you to come forward and put on the hat. Hannah Abbot."

A blonde haired girl stepped up and took a seat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. After a moment of silence, the hat shouted; "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A burst of applause exploded from the yellow and black clad students even as Professor McGonagall called out, "Susan Bones."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst both went to Ravenclaw while Lavender Brown joined Gryffindor. The first Slytherin was a Millicent Bulstrode, a large girl with black hair and a jutting jaw. Soon it was Fay Dunbar's turn.

"Good luck," Holly whispered to her new friend.

The hat had barely touched her head before calling out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The red and gold students cheered loudly for the newest lioness as she made her way to the table. Holly barely paid attention to the sorting until she heard another familiar name; "Hermione Granger."

The bossy, bushy-haired girl from the train began walking to the front of the hall, whispering under her breath. She caught Holly staring and they locked eyes. In that moment a strange current of energy seemed to pass between the two girls and the brown-haired girl frowned. A strong sense of determination in her eyes. She sat on the stool and sent a pointed look at Holly before the hat called out; "RAVENCLAW!"

The rest of the sorting seemed to pass by in a haze of names and houses until finally Professor McGonagall called; "Holly Potter."

All talking stopped and whispers began to rise like a hundred thousand insects.

"Holly Potter?"

"Did she say Potter?"

"Is that her?"

"The Holly Potter?"

Holly walked to the front of the hall and turned to face the crowd of students. Every eye was on her and she could feel the eyes of the Professors behind her. Barely controlling her nerves, she sat and the hat was lowered onto her head.

"Potter, yes?" A voice spoke inside her head. "Yes, I have been wondering when you would arrive; but where to put you? I see cunning and intelligence, but also bravery and loyalty. It is rare when one student possesses the traits sought after in all the houses."

"Not Slytherin," Holly muttered.

"No? You could be great there, you know? It's all right here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, there's no doubt about that.

Holly's resolve wavered a moment. "Explain."

"You have fame, and determination. Why not use it to show that not everyone in Slytherin house is as bad as people think? With your leadership, Slytherin could be shown the light and prove to be invaluable in the times to come."

"You make it sound as if something big is going to happen soon." She thought. "But you're just a hat. How can you know for sure?"

"I have been imbued with certain intelligence, and I can listen and comprehend." The hat replied. "Every year I am kept in the headmaster's office. I don't just make up catchy songs to be ruined by an upstart witch's whim."

Holly blushed. "What does this have to do with me though?"

"Everything," The hat replied. "So now, if you don't mind…SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall was silent. Nobody clapped. No one cheered.

**A/N: The song Holly made the Sorting Hat sing is "Princes of The Universe" by Queen. I do not own the song, or anything related to Harry Potter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Holly blushed. "What does this have to do with me though?"_

"_Everything," The hat replied. "So now, if you don't mind…SLYTHERIN!"_

_The entire hall was silent. Nobody clapped. No one cheered. _

* * *

Holly stood and set the hat back onto the stool. With one glance at the Gryffindor table, and her friend Fay Dunbar, she started toward the green and silver-clad table. She could feel every eye in the hall on her as she sat. The rest of the sorting went by in a haze, the last to be sorted was a dark-skinned girl named Blaise Zabini (also Slytherin), and then the Headmaster stood.

"Welcome, new students." He said, "And to our returning students, welcome back."

Holly let the words flow into background noise as she wondered what she would tell Sirius. How could she have let the hat convince her that Slytherin was where she belonged? Maybe they'd let her… She was pulled from her thoughts as Headmaster Dumbledore said; "This year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

She looked up at the headmaster and for a brief moment their eyes met. His silvery blue to her deep emerald. Her head exploded in pain and she looked away, wincing and shaking slightly. '_What was that all about?_' She wondered as the pain eased little by little.

She was dimly aware of the Headmaster sitting down as the golden plates on the table in front of her filled with food. With a growl, her stomach forced all thoughts of the bizarre headmaster from her mind as she piled her own plate with food.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" a blonde-haired boy that looked to be around her age said. She vaguely remembered seeing him get sorted.

"Malfoy, right?" She said, pushing aside her plate for the moment. "I thought I was getting some dinner, but now I think I'm being spoken to by my lesser. Now go away until your manners befit someone of your station."

The table around them fell silent at Holly's words. Malfoy turned a slight shade of pink, but stood his ground. "I would have expected a _half-blood_ like you to understand how things work out around here," He said, "But the name Malfoy carries a certain amount of weight."

"Is that so?" Holly asked with a smirk. "And just how much of that weight is carried in others' pockets?"

"Who do you think you are?" He sneered indignantly.

"Funny you should ask, _cousin_." She said with a grin, enjoying how the pink in his face was slowly becoming darker. "I am Holly Jane Potter, Heiress Apparent to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, a title that will be made official upon reaching my majority. You are Draco Lucius Malfoy, scion of the Noble House Malfoy, a title that was bought rather than earned, and vassal to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am rather hungry from the train ride here and would prefer to eat in peace."

Every Slytherin stared at Holly and Draco, even as she pulled her plate back toward her and began eating. After a moment she looked up, noticing that Draco hadn't left. "Is there something else?" She asked with mock politeness.

"Be careful who you talk to like that, _Potter_." Malfoy sneered. "Or you'll meet the same sticky end as your parents."

Holly shrugged before turning her attention away from him in time to see the desert appear. On the surface she looked calm to all the other Slytherin students. Inside, however, she was angry and confused. Angry with herself because of what she had admitted to, and confused by what Draco had meant by his last words. She decided then that she would have to find out as much as she could about her parents and the wizard that had killed them. After desert disappeared, the Headmaster stood and once more welcomed all the new students before dismissing them for bed.

"Okay first years, follow me." A girl said. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen with a green and silver badge embossed with the letter '**P'** pinned to her robes. "My name, for anyone that doesn't know it already, is Gemma Farley. I am one of six prefects for House Slytherin, and it is my job to show you where the common room is so you don't get lost."

Holly followed the rest of the first years as they left the Great Hall and started down a flight of stairs toward the dungeons. "Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumors about Slytherin house – like that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house!"

There were murmurs and excited whispers at that bit of information. "And here we are," Gemma said, stopping in front of a blank stretch of wall that seemed to drip with years of cold and dampness. "The password changes every fortnight, so keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries, and you don't want to find out what will happen to you if you're the one that changes that." There were a few gulps. "The current password is Ophiuchus."

At the last word, a door appeared in the previously solid stone wall. Opening the door revealed a long, low, dungeon-style room, furnished with green lamps and carved armchairs. A fireplace stood on the opposite wall flanked by two thick, plated glass windows, glowing with a dim green light from the other side, despite being below ground level. Holly had only begun to wonder about it when a dark shadow passed behind them, blocking out the little light they provided.

"That would be the giant squid." Gemma said with a grin, noticing Holly's shock. "Our common room lies beneath the lake. Now, off to bed with you lot. Classes begin in the morning."

Holly followed a group of first year girls to the dorms. In the dorm were four ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins covered the walls, and silver lanterns hung from the ceilings. Holly found her trunk sitting unopened in front of one of the beds. Stripping down for bed, Holly closed the silk hangings and lay down. Listening to the lake water lapping against the windows of the dorm room, Holly closed her eyes and fell asleep easily.

* * *

**A/N: Description of the Slytherin Common Room, Gemma Farley and her lines all taken from Pottermore.**

**Password: "****Ophiuchus"** **is the name of a constellation near the celestial equator, which means 'Serpent Bearer'.**


	6. Chapter 6

Holly's first thought upon waking the next morning was that she was drowning. Sitting bolt upright, it took her a moment to remember the dim green light and distorted shadows on the walls were caused by the windows looking into the lake from above her bed. She was in the Slytherin girl's dormitory. Letting out a sigh of relief, she allowed herself to fall back onto her pillow.

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember her dream. She had been in a forest, and there was a man with wings, and a flash of green light; though that might have just been the light through her squinted eyes at the time of waking up. Frowning, she opened her eyes and looked around. The dorm was empty, the beds already made – all except for her own. Getting up, she dressed and left for breakfast in the Great Hall. After several minutes of being hopelessly lost, and having to ask a portrait for directions (the same portrait twice), Holly made it to the Great Hall.

"Your timetable, Miss Potter." said the fifth-year Prefect, Gemma Farley. "Potions with Gryffindor in the dungeon first period."

Holly frowned and looked at her timetable. Potions and Transfiguration, both with Gryffindor. At least she'd be able to see Fay.

"Who's this Professor Snape?" Holly asked.

"He has a reputation for being hard on everyone that's not in Slytherin. He's also the head of Slytherin house, so he might cut you some slack." Gemma admitted. "But it's still poor form to be late on your first day, and you don't want to give him an excuse to notice you."

No sooner had she sat down than a large, familiar brown owl swooped in from above and came to an easy landing in front of her plate. He looked at Holly with large, almost comically round eyes. "Hoot!"

"Hey Blinky," Holly said with a grin. "Guess Sirius couldn't wait to mail me, huh?"

The owl ruffled his primary feathers as she untied the letter attached to his leg. The letter contained only two words; "Explain this". 'This' turned out to be a newspaper clipping from the Daily Prophet which read:

**Black Heir Named**

Andy Smudgley

_While investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark Wizards of Witches unknown (see: _**Gringotts Break-In: Cover Up or Publicity Stunt?** _page 12), The Daily Prophet has recently gotten word that the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, thought for the last decade to have been lost, has stepped back into the light of day. Not only that, but a new Heiress has been named. Young Holly Potter, who the public may remember as the girl who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (see: _**Rise And****Fall Of The Dark Lord** _page 10), also missing this last decade (see: _**Missing Heroine** _page 02), has announced just yesterday that she will take on the mantle of Lady Black upon reaching her majority._

_The Wizengamot seat held by the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, which has not been used since the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has been reactivated (see: _**Wizengamot Administration Baffled**_ page 09). Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was unavailable for comment at the present time._

Holly sighed and closed the newspaper. Word had gotten out even faster than she had thought, though learning that the Headmaster also held two high ranking positions in the government actually bothered her more. She pulled out a quill, and hastily wrote a quick response on the back of Sirius' letter.

_ Dear Sirius,  
__ Draco Malfoy (yes Malfoy, expect an owl from Narcissa) was being a prat and I wanted to shut him up. I honestly don't know how it reached the Prophet that quickly. I can't say much more right now as people are already heading out for class. I have Potions with Professor Snape first period and despite being my head of house, I don't think he'll be too lenient if I'm late.  
__P.S. I'm in Slytherin. Sorry._

Holly folded the letter and tied it back to Blinky's leg, gave the owl a piece of bacon and sent it off. Grabbing a handful of bacon and a slice of toast for herself, Holly headed back down to the dungeons. Somehow she managed to get lost in front of the same portrait as before and gladly accepted the directions to the potions classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm la-…" Holly said, stopping in mid-sentence. The entire class was seated in their chairs, wands already laid out before them on their tables. The only thing missing was the teacher.

Holly let out a sigh of relief only for it to turn into a gasp of shock as a voice from behind her said; "Holly Potter, our resident celebrity." Turning around she saw a tall, thin man with sallow skin, greasy black hair and a hooked nose glaring down at her with narrow, black eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. "Now take a seat before you lose house points, Miss Potter. The rest of you put your wands away and pull out your quills."

Whispers broke out among the Slytherin students as Holly stumbled back and took a seat beside her friend Fay. A red-haired Gryffindor boy nearby said, "Oi, what d'you think you're doing on our side?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your outburst, Mr. Weasley." Professor Snape said smoothly. "Miss Potter, the Slytherin house sits on the other side of the room."

Seeing Fay give a sad nod, Holly stood and moved to the other side of the dungeon and sat next to the dark-skinned girl Blaise Zabini. For the next half hour the class listened to Professor Snape describe the various potions they were expected to make over the next year, and told in no uncertain terms that failure to follow even the most simple instruction would result in a zero for the lesson. The rest of the hour was spent making a cure for boils. Professor Snape glided past the students, glancing into their cauldrons and offering whispered instructions to the Slytherins and berating the smallest mistakes made by the Gryffindor students – Neville Longbottom, a round-faced boy with brown hair, somehow managed to melt his cauldron and the thick, pungent liquid began eating at the bottoms of student's robes as it oozed away. By the end of class, Gryffindor was down a hundred and fifty points and Neville had to stay behind to clean up his mess without magic. Slytherin had yet to lose even one point. The bell rang, signaling end of class, and everyone got to their feet.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape said with a sneer. "I suggest next time you wait to be dismissed from my class, now go."

* * *

"That horrible, no good…" Fay grumbled, still fuming over the injustice of Professor Snape's potion class as she and the other Gryffindor students left the dungeon behind them.

"Bloody right you are." the red-haired Ron Weasley said. "It's not right how he favors his house over us like that. Just goes to show you can't trust a snake, eh?"

Fay shook her head, thinking about Holly. "Not all of them have to be bad."

"You know how the house is." Ron said. "Seamus, back me up. They're no good, are they?"

Seamus Finnegan, a scruffy looking boy with unkempt sandy blond hair, looked up as they reached the staircase leading back out of the dungeons, missing a step and falling flat on his face and knocking the breath from his lungs. Gasping, he managed to say; "Absolutely rotten, the lot of 'em."

"If you say so," Fay said, not sounding convinced as she helped the sandy-haired Irish boy to his feet; several Slytherin students laughed openly as they pushed by.


	7. Chapter 7

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." The stern Professor McGonagall said firmly. "Anyone caught messing around in my class will leave and not come back." There was an audible gulp from the collective students. "You have been warned. Like Charm work, Transfiguration is achieved through concentration, precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of an incantation. However it is generally more difficult than Charms and requires great effort. As such, we will be spending the first term going over the theory and learning the transformation formula."

The next hour passed by so slowly, Holly thought the clocks had been jinxed to run backward. After what seemed like a lifetime, the bell rang signaling the end of lessons. She hurried down to the dungeons to put her bags away before heading out to the grounds. The sky overhead was grey and cold, and the air felt charged for a storm.

Holly wandered until she came to a tall tree standing alone beside the massive black lake. Signs had been posted warning against swimming (and one warning about a giant squid). Sitting down, Holly closed her eyes and allowed her mind to become unfocused.

"What are you doing out here?" a boy's familiar voice drawled. Opening one eye, she saw that it was Draco Malfoy talking and that he had brought Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson with him. They were crowded around a girl with very bushy brown hair.

"I…I was just doing my homework." She said.

There was a slapping sound followed by jeering laughter as several the girls books fell to the ground. Holly got up from her resting place and walked over behind Malfoy's group. Hermione Granger was on the ground looking up with cold fire in her eyes, a faint pink outline of a hand imprinted on one cheek and Pansy Parkinson standing over her with a look of smug satisfaction.

"Leave her alone, guys." Holly said, making her presence known. The four other Slytherins turned to face Holly.

"Shove off, Potter." Malfoy said. "This is none of your business. We're just properly welcoming the little mudblood to Hogwarts."

Holly wasn't aware of pulling her wand. She wasn't aware of speaking any incantations. All she knew was the world had turned a violent shade of red and when she blinked Draco Malfoy and his friends were sprawled on the ground, undamaged but unconscious. Holly cried out as her scar seemed to rip itself wide open, her entire reality became unending pain as the world around her seemed to fade to blackness.

* * *

Holly lie on her back, the ground beneath her was soft but firm. The sky overhead was black with no stars and tall trees surrounded Holly on all sides, their branches reaching toward the heavens; despite this it was not dark out. Holly realized two things at once. First, there was no sound. No wind rustled in the branches, no insects chirped or buzzed. Second, she was completely naked.

This didn't seem to bother her as much as it should have. The trees all looked old and she realized where she had seen trees like this. She had to be in the Forbidden Forest. Figuring she would walk back to the castle, she began walking. After a while, she saw a silhouette of a tall elm, ancient and withered, and draped with what looked like tapestries inlaid with moving images, voices whispered just at the edge of understanding. Tentatively she reached a hand out to touch the fabric, when a door appeared in the trunk of the great tree.

"You shouldn't be here," said a voice from behind Holly, causing her to jump. For the first time since she had awakened in the forest she wished she had something to wear. Almost immediately she saw a set of robes appear on the ground at her feet. Putting them on, she realized they were old. Strange runes writhed around the edges of the robes and seemed to fade as she tried reading them.

She turned to face the source of the voice and gasped. He was tall, thin and impossibly pale with long, straight black hair and eyes like onyx. But what drew her attention were his wings; dark as shadows and nearly thirty feet tip to tip. "You…? I've seen you before." She said, frowning. "I think…"

"Not yet, _somniator_." the man said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Wake up."

* * *

You're sure it's just exhaustion?" Someone - a man asked. His voiced sounded weathered and patient with an undercurrent of anxiety.

"I'm certain, though I've never seen anything like it in one so young." A woman replied. Holly opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Her vision blurred and the room seemed to spin as she fell back with a groan.

"She's awake!" the woman said, as the conversation stopped abruptly. Holly opened her mouth to speak and found her throat was too dry. "Here, drink this." A goblet of cool water was pressed to her lips and she eagerly drank it down. "Don't try to sit up."

"Where am I?" She asked when she found her voice.

"You're in the Hogwarts Infirmary." The woman answered. She was very old with almost white hair and deep wrinkles on her face, but her eyes were still crystal blue.

"What happened?" Holly asked, trying to sit up quickly and regretting it almost as fast.

"I am sure we would all like to know the answer to that question, Miss Potter." The man's voice said. Holly turned her head and saw that both the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Snape were standing off to the side. "You were found unconscious by the lake and have been in the infirmary for the last two days."

"Two days!" Holly couldn't believe it.

"Calm down." The matronly woman said. "And you, if you can't ask your questions without stressing my patient too much, I will ask you to leave."

"I apologize." The headmaster said. "Now Miss Potter, please explain what you were doing by the lake that led to your being hospitalized. Madam Pomfrey believes it is a case of magical exhaustion, but we don't want to rule anything else out. Were you attacked?"

Holly frowned, trying to remember. "Draco Malfoy was there." She said slowly. "So were some others. Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle I think."

Professor Snape looked about to say something, but the Headmaster cut across him. "Are you saying these students attacked you?"

"No." Holly denied. "There was another person. Hermione…Hermione Granger from Ravenclaw. Draco and his friends were picking on her. I tried to stop them and then…I woke up here."

"I see." The headmaster looked about to ask something else but the nurse interrupted.

"You have your answers," Madam Pomfrey said tersely. "Now go. It's late and visiting hours ended fifteen minutes ago. Shoo!"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Professor Snape, perhaps we should take our leave and allow Miss Potter her rest."

Both men walked calmly out of the room and Madam Pomfrey closed the door firmly behind them.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Holly asked. "And how will I catch up on my homework?"

"You've already been cleared from your lessons for the week while you rest." The nurse replied. "Your magical core was drained almost completely and will take some time to restore itself. In a normal eleven year old, the drain would not be quite as severe. Somehow your core is larger than it should be, and will take longer to fill."

"What does that mean?" Holly asked.

"I don't know." Madam Pomfrey said with a slight frown, and Holly got the feeling the old nurse was not used to not knowing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Interlude: Hermione Granger – Monday September 2, 1991**

"Shove off, Potter." Draco Malfoy said. "This is none of your business. We're just properly welcoming the little mudblood to Hogwarts."

What happened next was a blur. Holly's wand snapped into her hand with barely a twitch of her arm. The first spell hit Draco directly in the chest, lifting him off the ground and knocking him back several feet where he landed with a dull thump and did not rise. The two bigger boys saw their friend get knocked unconscious and reacted on instinct, both rushing the smaller dark-haired girl. Two jets of red light burst from her wand almost simultaneously, striking the boys in their chests and sending them flying back to land next to Draco. The last one standing, Pansy Parkinson, started to run the other way only to be hit in the back and sent face-first to the ground.

Holly took a step toward Hermione, eyes closed and a visible corona of dark-red magic swirling around her body causing her dark hair to blow around. Hermione back away slowly, unsure of what was going to happen next. Holly stopped in her tracks, the energy around her fading away into nothing.

"H-Holly…?" Hermione asked.

Holly's eyes flew wide open as she shrieked, grabbing her head and dropping to the ground. The only signs of life were the occasional twitch of a muscle spasm. Hermione ran. It was an understandable response to the situation; she rationalized as her feet carried her further away from the group of knocked-out Slytherins. She found herself following a corridor then climbing several flights of stairs. Dimly, she realized she must be heading to Professor Flitwick's office. As she reached the door, the diminutive Professor stepped out, nearly getting run over by the fleeing girl.

"Miss Granger, what's the matter?" He asked; his voice even as she gasped for breath.

"It was Holly Potter, sir." She said. "Down by the lake. It was incredible."

"Calm down," Professor Flitwick soothed. "From the beginning, now. What happened?"

Hermione took a breath and told how she had decided to walk the grounds to get a better feel for the school, when Draco Malfoy and a group of Slytherins started to harass her. "He called me something," she frowned. "I think it was _mudblood_." The tiny professor flinched. "That's when Holly stepped in and… did magic."

"Magic?" Flitwick pressed.

"I don't know what she did, there were no incantations and if she waved her wand a specific way, I couldn't tell." Hermione said, remembering clearly. "She just pointed her wand and the bullies were knocked back and unconscious. Then she screamed and collapsed."

"This happened at the Lake?" Professor Flitwick asked, and Hermione nodded. He pulled his wand and whispered something as a pale silvery-white creature burst from his wand tip and glided off down the hall. "Thank you, Miss Granger. Go back up to the tower for now and relax." Without another word the tiny Professor hurried down the hall and out of sight.

Hermione walked the rest of the way to Ravenclaw tower in silence, thinking about all that she had seen. "Not only had Holly performed advanced magic for her age, she had done it silently and without gesture, and she had done it to save me." She thought aloud. Hermione was determined to find out exactly what Holly had done and how she had done it.

* * *

**Interlude: Fay Dunbar – Monday September 2, 1991**

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Someone asked, looking out on of the windows of Gryffindor Tower.

It was mid-afternoon and the students were enjoying the rest of the day in the comfortable circular common room. Some were playing exploding snap and gobstones, while a couple others were engaged in a game of wizard's chess. So far Ronald Weasley had beaten every challenger, including a couple upperclassmen. All activity in the room ceased and everyone crowded the windows overlooking the grounds to get a better view.

Fay could just make out the figures of Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick levitating a group of students across the grounds toward the castle. From this distance it was hard to make out any details, but Fay could swear that one of the students was Holly Potter. She'd recognize that untidy dark hair anywhere. She turned away from the window and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Percy the Prefect asked.

"I think I recognize one of the students," Fay said. "I'm going to check it out."

Without waiting for a response, Fay climbed out of the portrait hole and rushed down the corridors. She made it to the marble staircase and realized with a jolt that the Professors must have already passed by. Frowning she looked around helplessly when a voice behind her said; "They went to the infirmary."

Fay spun around, looking for the voice. "Who said that?" She demanded.

"I did." the voice said as a portrait of a large, single eye blinked. Fay blinked back. "I assume you're looking for the group of students that were levitated through here? Well, they were taken to the infirmary."

"Great, thanks!" Fay said, turning to leave before turning around again.

"Go up the stairs to the first floor." The eyeball glanced toward the grand staircase, "Follow the posted signs and you can't miss it."

Fay nodded. "Um, did you know you're just an eyeball?" She asked.

"Did you know you ask rude questions?" The voice said as the eyeball rolled in its frame.

"Right, sorry. Thank you." Fay turned and ran up the stairs, two at a time.

She reached the hospital wing just as the doors were opening. Headmaster Dumbledore stood framed in the doorway, Professors Snape and Flitwick just behind him. "Hello Headmaster, Professors. I was wondering…that is…" Fay took a breath and started again. "Was Holly hurt? Is she okay? Can she have visitors?"

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at the first-year girl, his eyes twinkling slightly. "Miss Potter is resting right now, but Madam Pomfrey has assured us that she is physically uninjured. As for visitation, I believe you may have to wait until the Matron is more agreeable. The students were only just admitted into her care, after all."

"So, she'll be okay?" Fay asked.

"You were sorted into Gryffindor, were you not?" The oily voice of Professor Snape said from behind Dumbledore. "What do you care what happens to one of my students?"

"Sir, Holly is a friend of mine." Fay replied. "I don't care about Houses; I'm worried because that's what friends do."

Snape was silent, deep in thought. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, well." He said. "Right now the best thing to do is to let everyone know that Miss Potter is alright, as are the other students that were admitted."

"I can do that." Fay said, hopeful to be of some use in the situation. "Um…who else was taken in?"

"It will get out sooner or later," Dumbledore replied as Snape scowled and started to say something. "Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Holly Potter; all first year students from Slytherin house, were found by the great lake unconscious. We believe there was some sort of duel, and they all managed to hit each other."

Fay nodded and hurried off, eager to spread the word.

"Headmaster," squeaked Professor Flitwick as Fay vanished around a corner. "That wasn't what happened."

"No," Albus Dumbledore said. "But this way we can control the rumors and protect Miss Potter. She performed advanced magic that should have been impossible for a witch her age. We do not want that information getting out quite yet, especially with the recent news that she will take up the title Lady Black upon her majority, a name that has been synonymous with Dark Magic for centuries."

Both Professor Snape and Flitwick were silent as they processed this news.

"What do we tell her godfather?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before answering. "We tell him nothing."

* * *

**Interlude: Fay Dunbar and Hermione Granger – Tuesday September 3, 1991**

"Hermione, right?" Fay asked as a bushy-haired brunette walked by. Classes had let out and everyone was heading back to their common rooms or out to the grounds. The girl stopped, turning to face Fay. "Hermione Granger? Can I talk to you about what happened on Monday?"

"I don't want to…" Hermione started.

"Please." Fay insisted. "I just need to know what happened to Holly. She's my friend and she got hurt."

Hermione saw the insecurity in the other girl's eyes. "You never had many friends before, did you?"

"How did you know that?" Fay asked sharply.

"I know that look." Hermione replied. "I've never had any friends before coming here. I thought that would change, but I keep pushing people away by trying too hard. I thought Holly hated me, but she actually stood up to her housemates for me."

"What happened?" Fay asked. "What did they do to her?"

"Nothing. That's the scary thing. The blonde boy, Draco I think his name was, looked like he was going to jinx her, but she _stunned_ him first. Then she did the same to the other three. It was like something came over her, some powerful presence. I could actually see her magic swirling around her body. And then she just sort of stopped and…and…"

"And then what?"

"She screamed and passed out." Hermione answered.

* * *

**Interlude: Draco Malfoy – Wednesday September 4, 1991**

Draco Malfoy was fuming. He had woken up in the Hospital Wing only hours after being found unconscious by the lake, only to find that Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson were similarly detained. There was another student occupying a bed, but the curtains around it were closed. He had hoped that it was the mudblood Granger, but discovered upon asking that it was Potter.

'Not as good, but still,' he had thought, 'Potter being unconscious should allow me a chance to regain some respect for the name Malfoy among the other Slytherins.'

Unfortunately, as luck would have it, he discovered that the rumors circulating around the school had already spread. Everyone somehow knew that Holly Potter had managed to subdue her housemates before succumbing to magical exhaustion, while protecting a classmate. The other houses seemed to view Potter as some sort of conquering heroine, while Slytherin admired the public show of power.

In that one afternoon, Draco and his friends had become the laughingstock of Hogwarts, despite the fact that they were all awake while Holly was still sleeping in the Hospital Wing. Classes the next couple of days were nearly unbearable as even the Hufflepuff students snickered openly as they passed by.

"We need to make her pay," Draco said, snapping out of his thoughts. "This won't stand."

"How?" Goyle asked. "She's still in the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey won't let anyone in to see her."

"We'll have to think this through," Draco said with a savage grin. "And use that Slytherin cunning. How can we hurt Potter the worst? It has to be public."

"Flying classes are coming up." Pansy said with a sadistic gleam in her eyes. "She should be getting out of the hospital wing by at least next week; it would be a shame if she were to fall off her broomstick."

"That's brilliant," Draco grinned.

"How do you know when she'll be getting out, anyway?" Crabbed asked slowly.

"If she was seriously injured, she'd be at St. Mungo's already." Pansy explained. "The fact that madam Pomfrey is convinced that Holly's case isn't serious enough for that means that she should be getting out within the week." The three boys looked at her, confusion etching their faces. "My father was a healer at St. Mungo's." She said, as if that explained everything.

* * *

**Interlude: Fay Dunbar and Hermione Granger – Friday September 6, 1991**

Fay and Hermione walked together in companionable silence. Hermione had been told by Professor Flitwick to come to the Hospital Wing for questioning, and Fay was coming as moral support. The two had become unlikely friends over the past week, a bond formed through mutual respect and admiration of Holly Potter.

They had enjoyed spreading the truth around the school, almost as much as seeing the looks on Malfoy and the other Slytherin students faces as even the Badgers got a good laugh at the snakes' expense, though not quite as much as Holly had enjoyed hearing about it when they had told her the previous day. Madam Pomfrey had kicked the two girls out of the Hospital Wing after Holly cried out in pain from laughing too hard. The pair reached the doors to the Hospital Wing and stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fay asked.

"I have to." Hermione replied with determination.

They pushed the doors open and walked inside together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hospital Wing**

"Headmaster, I am putting my foot down." Madam Pomfrey said exasperatedly as the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and two students walked in quickly. Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick were already crowded around Holly's hospital bed as Fay Dunbar and Hermione Granger approached.

"You yourself said that she would be well enough for more visitors, Poppy." Albus Dumbledore replied smiling.

"That isn't the same as giving permission for a bedside interrogation." Madam Pomfrey protested.

"I'm lying right here." Holly said; irritation plain in her voice. "Explain again what you want me to do, Headmaster?"

"Very simply, I want you to extract your memory of that event and place it in this stone bowl." The headmaster said. "This is a pensieve, it is used primarily in courtrooms to view memories of certain events, but today we will be using it to determine how you managed to magically exhaust yourself."

Madam Pomfrey looked ready to argue, but Holly asked; "How do I get my memories into it?"

"What about Malfoy and the others?" Fay asked before the Headmaster could respond.

"I have already taken the liberty of acquiring those memories," Snape replied smoothly, pulling four crystal vials from the folds of his robes – each one filled with the same silvery substance. "While Miss Potter here has been excused from her classes; the rest of my students have not and therefore need to complete their assigned work in a timely manner. What are you doing here?"

"I asked her to be here, sir." Hermione said timidly.

"Normally we have the heads of house present when dealing with students, Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick said. "With the addition of Miss Dunbar, we will have to postpone until Professor McGonagall can be present."

"That's only if you wanted to interrogate her, sir." Hermione replied quickly, having read up on the rules. "She's here because I was nervous and asked her to accompany me as a friend."

Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As Headmaster, I do have final say in this matter." He said clearly. "I will allow Miss Dunbar to remain as long as she does not interrupt. Is this acceptable?"

Fay nodded and Madam Pomfrey threw her hands up in resignation. "Very well, I'll be in my office if you need me."

The group watched the matron walk stiffly to her office and close the door behind her before turning back to the stone bowl.

"To answer your earlier question Miss Potter," The headmaster said. "Think back to that afternoon. Picture it clearly in your mind." He waited as Holly closed her eyes and nodded. "Place your wand against your temple and pull it away slowly." The two students gasped as Holly pulled her wand away from her temple, a glistening strand of something silver hanging from the tip. "Now place it in the bowl. Miss Granger, I would have you do the same."

Both Holly and Hermione placed identical silver strands of memory into the bowl as Snape emptied the contents of the four phials. The substance swirled in the bowl, neither liquid nor gas. Dumbledore touched his wand to it and the three students gasped. The bowl had become a window to the grounds. They watched transfixed as the events of Monday afternoon played out from several different perspectives. Finally the memories ended and the Headmaster cleared his throat.

"Yes, well." He said. "It would seem that Mr. Malfoy and his friends were the instigators in a verbal conflict, one that Miss Potter chose to escalate into violence. Therefore I deem a loss of ten points each from Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Miss Parkinson and Miss Potter. Furthermore, detention shall be served by Miss Potter with me over the weekend."

"What!? Why am I being punished?" Holly nearly screamed. "I was trying to stop a group of bullies from targeting another student!"

"You will recall that using magic outside of classes is against the school rules." The Headmaster said. "Regardless of intention, you broke the rules."

Holly blushed crimson, ready to argue that she had heard no such thing before realizing she hadn't been paying attention to the Headmaster's welcome speech. She held her tongue, inwardly cursing herself.

"I expect you in my office tomorrow morning, Miss Potter." Dumbledore said. "The gargoyle will permit you entrance. Professors, let us leave Miss Potter to her friends for now."

Professors Snape and Flitwick followed the Headmaster out of the room in silence, the expressions on their faces unreadable. Holly waited until the door closed before throwing a goblet of water across the room. It hit the wall hard and clattered across the floor.

* * *

"Headmaster, was that really appropriate?" Professor Flitwick asked when they reached the hall. "Standing up for another student should be rewarded, not punished. I wouldn't be surprised if she hesitates to lift a finger of assistance for anyone else in the future now."

"I stick by my decision," The Headmaster said. "Rules are in place for the student's own safety. To reward rule breaking in one student would be to encourage similar behavior in others."

"And if she does turn out to be a Dark Lady in the making?" Flitwick pressed. "Then stamping out any compassion she may hold for others will certainly push her further down that path. Just think about that."

The tiny Professor turned and left the Headmaster and Potions teacher standing in silence.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey exited her office when she heard the sound of something hitting a wall. "What is going on out here?" She demanded.

"The cup slipped," Holly said sullenly. "Sorry about that."

The matronly woman pursed her lips but said nothing, despite the fact that she had overheard everything that had been said.

"How much longer am I going to be stuck in here?" Holly asked bluntly. "I have a detention to serve tomorrow, and I'd rather like to enjoy a taste of freedom after a week of bed rest."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and said, "You are free to go, but if you feel even the slightest bit light headed, I expect you right back in this bed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," Holly said, jumping out of the bed and pulling on her school robes in one fluid motion. The next moment she, Hermione and Fay were gone. If she wasn't only a first year, Madam Pomfrey would have thought she had apparated out of the Hospital Wing.

Of course, it wouldn't be possible within Hogwarts, but Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure what applied to Holly Potter. At age eleven, the girl's magical core was twice as large as a full-grown wizard; and according to her scans, it was still growing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saturday September 7, 1991**

Holly was almost a nervous wreck as she made her way up the winding staircase to the Headmaster's office. Any anger she might have had the day before was gone, replaced by a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach as her nervous mind worked overtime, imagining the punishments the Headmaster of a magical school could give.

"I'm not being expelled," She whispered for the tenth time that morning. "I'm not being expelled."

She reached the top of the stairs and was about to knock when the Headmaster's voice called out, "Come in, Miss Potter."

Holly opened the door and stepped into the office. The room was large and round. The walls were lined with many windows and several portraits of aged witches and wizards; the previous headmasters and headmistresses, all of them sound asleep. Along the walls beneath the portraits were several tall book cases; all filled to capacity, the shelves buckling under the weight. Holly also noticed several spindly legged tables with strange, silver devices that whirred and clicked and produced an occasional puff of blue smoke.

Standing close to the doorway was a glass case, inside which was a gleaming sword. It was fashioned from pure silver and inset with rubies, the blade looked new, untarnished even with dust. Another ruby, slightly larger than the one adorning the hilt of the sword, sat in the case as well, the light from the windows reflected oddly on its faceted surface. She was so transfixed by the stone that she forgot the reason she had entered the office to begin with, and when she heard a soft cough from behind her, she jumped.

"Sorry Headmaster." She said, turning to face Headmaster Dumbledore.

"It is quite alright," He assured her. "Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss today." All the tension from before came flooding back into her body as she sat down opposite Dumbledore, fighting to keep it from showing on her face.

"First off, I have asked you to my office under false pretenses." Dumbledore said. "You are not being punished for helping a fellow student. In normal circumstances your actions would have earned you merit, however your situation is a unique one." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you happen to know what a magical core is, Miss Potter?" Holly shook her head. "A magical core is what separates Witches and Wizards from Muggles. They are the source of our magical nature. Even squibs possess one, though theirs can never develop properly."

"I thought our source of magic was a wand, Headmaster." Holly said.

"The wand is a necessary tool, but magic comes from within." The headmaster explained. "The wand serves as a focus, providing a connection to your core and allowing you to manipulate your magic into tangible effects. This is why in the hands of a muggle a wand is nothing more than a carved piece of wood.

"Every Witch, Wizard and Squib contains a magical core of varying size, and the amount of power a Witch or Wizard has is directly impacted by the size of his or her magical core, hence a squib with an underdeveloped core has no magical ability. A Witch or Wizards core grows as they do, allowing them to become capable of more powerful spells and in quicker succession."

"What does this have to do with me, though, sir?" Holly asked.

"Everything." Dumbledore said simply. "Your core is already much larger than a fully qualified Witch's core would be, according to Madam Pomfrey, and is still growing."

That's good though, right?" Holly said. "I mean…A large core means that I'm really powerful?"

"Yes, you are powerful." He said, trying to ignore the blatant enthusiasm in her voice. "And that is the reason for this meeting. That amount of power can eventually cause serious injury. Either to yourself or others."

"I wouldn't hurt anyone!" Holly said.

"Need I remind you of the events on Monday afternoon?" Holly blushed. "You reacted instinctively and stunned four students before you fell unconscious. Luckily, your core was not completely depleted and you suffered severe magical exhaustion. If you had drained your core completely, you might not have woken up so soon, or at all."

"So…what do I do about this?" Holly asked, not wanting to think about his last words.

"The most direct action would be to bind your core magically. This would make you just as advanced as a witch of your age and experience."

"Will it hurt?" Holly asked nervously, slowly slumping in her seat.

"There will be a moment of discomfort," the Headmaster conceded. "Although, it shouldn't be painful."

Holly considered it for a moment before nodding. "I don't want to hurt anyone on accident. How does somebody bind a magical core?"

"First, relax." Dumbledore instructed, pulling out his wand. "The amount of magic in your core means that your body's natural resistance to magic is greater than normal. This simply means I will have to over-power the spell to get the desired results. By making a conscious decision to allow the spell to be performed, you will be giving up most of that resistance. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Holly said, trying to relax. After a moment she nodded to let the Headmaster know she was ready.

"**Coarcto Magia**" A bolt of blue energy erupted from Dumbledore's wand and before Holly could so much as blink, the spell hit her directly in the chest and rebounded. Dumbledore was knocked off his feet as the entire room was bathed with a bright blue light.

"That's…not possible." Dumbledore said as he pulled himself off the floor.

"Sir," Holly said, moving to help him up. "I'm sorry…I…"

"It is not your fault," Dumbledore said. "Though now we are presented with a problem. It would seem that your core cannot be bound, and that means the threat you pose to yourself and others is a great risk."

"There must be something else that can be done." Holly pleaded.

"There is one other thing." Dumbledore said slowly. "The goblins have methods of binding magic that wizard kind has never been able to replicate. It would be temporary, and less than ideal for that reason alone. Not to mention the cost."

"What is it?" Holly asked.

"A pair of enchanted cold iron bracers," Dumbledore said. "The runes that are etched serve as a means to contain magic and block access to a Witch or Wizard's magical core. They were used as a means of transporting dangerous criminals, though since the Dementors were placed as the guards of Azkaban, the bracers have fallen out of use."

"I thought the point of this was so that I could continue learning and using magic," Holly said. "How can I do that while wearing something that prevents me from using my magical core?"

"Your core is larger than average and has the potential to become even larger," Dumbledore reminded her gently. "There is a possibility that you will still be able to use a portion of your core and perform spells at the same level as your class-mates."

Holly considered for a moment before saying; "I do want to stay at Hogwarts, and if asking the goblins for help will make that happen, then I'm willing to give it a try."

"Do you distrust the goblins?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just on principle." Holly replied. "They care nothing for witches or wizards and control all our gold. If they wanted to, they could ruin us all financially."

"I see." Dumbledore said, recognizing the same words voiced by many pure-blooded families before her. "Well, so long as you are willing to work with them, I will send a letter to Gringotts. Until then, I suggest you find a way to expend some of your magical reserves before you have another incident."

"How do I do that?"

"I have it on good authority that you already know at least one spell that is not taught in our curriculum. I believe you used it on Miss Granger on the train." Holly had the decency to blush as she remembered the event in question. "Just be sure not to use it on any students."

"Then what do I cast it on?" Holly asked. "It requires a target."

"I believe I have kept you long enough, you may go enjoy the rest of your Saturday." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to gleam with amusement. Holly blinked, and then realized she had been dismissed and would not be getting any answers. She stood and made her way out of his office and down the spiral stairs, thinking about how to cast the spell without casting at a student.

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she nearly tripped over Mrs. Norris, the caretaker Argus Filch's cat. The cat narrowed her eyes and hissed threateningly at Holly before running off down the corridor. Without thinking, Holly raised her wand and said "**Pax**."

Mrs. Norris stopped in her tracks and swayed slightly before rolling over onto her side and purring loudly. Holly grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

The days passed quickly with Holly practicing her pacifying spell on Mrs. Norris at every opportunity. This had the expected result of the normally crotchety old cat acting more like a younger kitten – much to the bewilderment of everyone around. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was more than a little upset that his most trusted lieutenant in his one-sided war against filth, and by extension the students, was no longer up to the task. Holly had been tempted to pacify him too, but ultimately decided against it. She figured that despite the Headmaster warning her not to use the spell on students, he might have meant staff as well.

Classes were interesting, now that she was able to attend them. Luckily her week off had not impacted her grades, and she was no further behind than anyone else. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke in and of itself. The teacher Professor Quirrel could not speak an entire sentence without stuttering through it and starting over. Twice. The class had just finished learning about Werewolf bites and how to cure them, and was now starting on Vampires. In transfiguration they had begun turning matches into needles. This was met with little success from the students, and Holly intentionally held back not wanting to show up her classmates.

History of Magic was the worst class Holly had ever sat through, and it was the first class Slytherin shared with the Ravenclaw students. It was a shame that the class was so boring, as it was the only subject taught by a ghost. Professor Binns, it was said, died while sleeping in the teacher's lounge. He simply woke up and left his body behind, and has continued to teach History since; although teaching could be considered too strong of a word. For one thing, he never deviated from the course book. For another, he didn't seem to be aware that there were students present. Most of the class either held whispered conversation with each other, or took the opportunity to catch up on some extra sleep.

After the disastrous first day in potions the students had begun researching the various ingredients of the Wiggenweld Potion; a potion used for waking someone from a magic-induced sleep. Next to Potions, which she did surprisingly well in, Holly's favorite class was Charms; taught by the diminutive Professor Flitwick.

"The wand-lighting charm is perhaps the simplest spell you will learn in my class," The tiny teacher squeaked. "It is also very useful. Not only does it provide illumination, it can also repel Gytrashes and other malevolent spirits as you will learn later on in your Defense class. The incantation is **Lumos**. Now, say it with me."

"**Lumos**." The class repeated.

"Very good." Professor Flitwick beamed. "However, the incantation alone will not provide any results. You also need to use the proper wand motions. Simply move your wand in a circular manner and speak the incantation."

The class did as instructed, and a handful of students managed to light their wands on their first try – though one or two lights extinguished right afterward as the student had been so amazed that they lost their concentration. Holly's wand lit and filled the room with blinding white light. There were several groans as the students tried to shield their eyes.

Professor Flitwick, thinking quickly, uttered the counter-charm "**Nox**" and the light dimmed away immediately leaving Holly looking slightly embarrassed. Before anyone could speak, the bell rang signaling the end of class. Holly gathered her things and was the first one out of the room.

"What was that?" Fay asked, running to catch up with Holly.

"I…guess I overpowered the spell a little?" Holly said, not meeting Fay's eyes.

"That must have been it." Fay said. "You have to admit it was pretty cool!"

Holly laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was."

"So, are you excited about Flying Lessons this afternoon?" Fay asked.

"Flying Lessons?" Holly almost shrieked. "What…but…why didn't I hear about this? The teachers never said…"

"It's been on the message boards in all the dorms since Monday." Fay answered, chuckling at how flustered Holly seemed over the news. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a broomstick?"

"Of course not! I've been flying since I was a toddler." Holly lied easily. "In fact, my father was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he went to Hogwarts. I wouldn't be surprised if they made me Chaser, just like him."

"You're going to try out for Quidditch?" Fay was excited. "I want to try out for Beater myself, but since first-years can't have their own broom we'd have to use the school brooms, and let me tell you I've heard they should be in a museum instead of in use. Which broom do you prefer; Cleansweep Seven or Comet Two-Thirty?

"Cleansweep is better, definitely." Holly said, "But neither compare to a Nimbus in terms of speed or maneuverability."

"Oh, I'd give anything for one of those." Fay said dreamily.

"There you are!" said Hermione as they turned a corner. "You two really ought to eat something before flying lessons today. I read that having flying on an empty stomach can cause you to be sick. But don't eat too much or you might not get off the ground." Holly and Fay looked at Hermione, then at each other before laughing. Hermione crossed her arms and huffed indignantly.

"Holly Potter?" Holly looked up to see Gemma Farley, the Slytherin prefect approaching. "I have a message for you from the headmaster. You haven't been getting in any more trouble, have you?"

"Not at all," Holly replied. "What's the message?"

"He wants to see you after your flying lessons today." She eyed the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girls before looking back at Holly. "You know, you could stand to keep a little better company." Before they could reply, Gemma turned and walked back the way she came.

"What was that about?" Hermione huffed. "Honestly."

"Slytherin prejudice." Fay replied coolly.

"Hey!" Holly protested. "Not all Slytherins are bad, you know."

"You do know the reputation of your house, Holly." Fay said. "I mean, honestly. They turn out dark witches and wizards in the highest numbers. Almost everyone in that house turns out bad. I mean, I think you're great. We're friends despite being in rival houses. It's just…well, you're more…the exception than the rule."

They entered the Great Hall just in time to see Draco Malfoy and his friends taunting Neville Longbottom. Draco caught sight of Holly, Fay and Hermione and scowled before tossing what looked like a small glass orb back to the round-faced boy and stalking back to the table.

"Look at that," Hermione said, indicating the staff table. Every professor seemed to be looking anywhere but at the Gryffindor table at the moment. "The teachers do nothing, so the bullies just keep doing what they please. It's not right."

"No," Holly agreed. "It's not. But what can we do about it?" Neither Fay nor Hermione had an answer, and they went their separate ways to eat a quick lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

Holly and the other Slytherin students were first to reach the Quidditch pitch. The teacher hadn't even arrived yet. Draco and his friends were talking animatedly with each other in hushed whispers and Holly got a prickling sensation in her forehead near her scar. Before she could react, the Gryffindor students arrived, followed by Madam Hooch. She had short, gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She called, and Holly heard one of her classmates mumble something that sounded like, "Our teacher." Madam Hooch, however, didn't seem to notice, and continued. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Holly looked down at her broom. It was old, and a few of the twigs were bent in odd angles. Squinting, she could barely make out the letters _il er Ar o _engraved on the handle.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say '_Up!_'." Madam Hooch instructed.

"Up!" Everyone said at once.

Holly's broom leapt straight into her outstretched hand and nearly knocked her off balance. Others were not so lucky. Ronald Weasley was smacked in his face by the broom while Neville Longbottom's broom simply rolled over like an excited puppy. At least Fay managed to get her broom to rise on the second attempt, Holly thought. Though she did have to stoop slightly to catch it from falling, and thankfully Madam Hooch hadn't realized.

They were then told how to properly mount their brooms without sliding off one end or the other. There was a smattering of snickers when Madam Hooch had informed Draco that he had apparently been doing it wrong for years.

"When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground, hard. Then, keeping your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning slightly. Three…Two…"

Madam Hooch didn't get a chance to blow her whistle before 'Nervous Neville' kicked off the ground and shot up like a cork. Five feet. Ten feet. Twenty. Holly could make out his round face, pale with terror as his hands began to slip from the handle. There was a horrible moment where time seemed to slow down as Neville slid sideways of his broom and hung suspended in the air like a cartoon character. Time sped up again and Neville dropped like a stone, hitting the earth with a ground shaking THUD! Neville lay face down in the grass, and everyone rushed over to get a closer look.

"Get back everyone, back!" Madam Hooch shooed the collected students away and helped Neville to his feet. "Oh, looks like a broken wrist. No matter, Madam Pomfrey will have you fit in no time. The rest of you stay put and stay on the ground. If I see a single broomstick in the air, you'll be out of here faster than you can say _'Quidditch'._"

Holly watched Madam Hooch escort Neville back toward the castle and shook her head. A small commotion behind her caused her to turn around in time to see Draco Malfoy holding a clear glass ball over his head while Fay tried in vain to get it from him.

"Give it back!" Fay shouted.

"It's not yours to give back to." Malfoy said with a sneering grin.

"It's not yours either," said Ronald Weasley.

"Shove off, weasel." Pansy Parkinson spat.

"Draco Malfoy, give the ball to either Fay, the Weasley boy, or another Gryffindor." Holly said stepping forward. "As standing head of House Black I can make it a command."

"No you can't," Draco said, though he sounded unsure.

"When the Head of an Ancient and Most Noble House is absent, the heir, or heiress-apparent as is the case here, will temporarily assume the duties thereof. Of which, ensuring neither member of immediate family nor servile family," Holly said, grinning. "That last one is you, by the way, does anything that would cause undue embarrassment to the name of Black. When the Head of House is able to, he or she may over-rule the heir or heiress, but in this I don't think it would matter. Hand it over, Draco."

Draco stood for a moment, deciding on his next course of action. His whole life he had been taught proper pure-blood decorum from his parents, and Holly's words rang true in his ears. Frustrated, but knowing when to admit defeat, he held out the small glass ball for Fay to grab. Before Fay could accept the offered orb, however, Pansy Parkinson snatched it clean away.

"What are you doing?" Holly glared.

"My family has no ties to yours, _Potter_." She sneered. "And I think you are too full of yourself. Let's not forget who spent the longer time in the hospital wing after you attacked us. If you want it so bad, why don't you come and take it from me?" Pansy extended her hand and called her broomstick up. In one graceful motion she was rising high into the air. "Or are you afraid?"

Face red, Holly called her broomstick to hand and began rising after Pansy even before mounting so it looked as if she were levitating through the air. The students below cheered, though for which girl neither knew or cared.

"Hand it over, Pansy." Holly warned. "Or I'll knock you off your broomstick. You're a good enough flier, but I doubt even the hot air inside your head will keep you floating very long."

Pansy laughed, but soon found herself dodging Holly's first pass at her. Scowling, Pansy held the small orb in her hand. "You want it so bad? Catch!" Pansy threw the small glass sphere as hard and far as she could.

Holly narrowed her eyes and shot off like a bolt after it. The orb flew far and Holly could feel the old broomstick shaking with the effort of sustained flight and speed. "Just a little further…" She urged the broomstick faster still. Down below, the students gaped as Holly seemed to be encased in a nimbus of silver light as she sped toward the almost invisible glass ball.

The sphere began its descent and so did Holly. A beam of red light narrowly missed Holly's head and she could feel the heat of the spell on her cheek. Surprised, Holly let go of the broomstick and began a free fall. The crowd below gasped as one. Faster and faster she fell, ignoring the sounds coming from the students below, her hands outstretched for the sphere. Thirty feet. Twenty feet. Fifteen feet. Her fingers touched the cool glass and she managed to catch it.

Without thinking, she turned in mid-air and held her free hand toward the broomstick. "Come!" she shouted, and it flew straight into her waiting grip, and she pulled up just no more than five feet from the ground. Holly flew one circuit around the pitch before alighting back on solid earth. Everybody cheered except Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Miss Potter," the oily voice of Professor Snape called from behind the crowd of students. "Come with me, now."


	13. Chapter 13

"Come with me now, Miss Potter." Professor Snape said, glaring at the other students before fixing his black eyes on Holly.

"Professor, sir." Fay said, stepping forward. "Holly wasn't…"

"Be quiet." Snape said.

"…but Holly…"

"I said be quiet." Snape snapped.

"Parkinson tried to hit Holly with a spell while they were in the air!" Fay spoke quickly.

Snape looked at Fay with a cold glare. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not listening to a professor," He said coolly, "And Miss Parkinson, you will accompany Miss Potter and me to the Headmaster's Office, right now."

Without waiting he turned, his black cloak billowing around like a cape as he stalked toward the castle at a brisk pace. Holly tossed Neville's sphere to Fay and jogged to catch up with Professor Snape and Pansy.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Snape spat. "I will not hear of it."

"From what I hear, Holly is an exceptional flyer." Dumbledore said calmly. The two students had been dismissed with a warning and now the Professors were talking. "The school is in a tricky position, Severus. The Parkinson girl attacked Holly, and was witnessed doing so." He held up a hand for silence as Snape opened his mouth to speak. "Being the heiress to the name Black, Holly could, if she chose, declare an honor duel against Miss Parkinson. It is my duty as Headmaster to ensure the safety of all that reside within these walls. By allowing Miss Potter a spot on the team, we can have the matter closed and prevent any retaliation on Miss Parkinson."

Snape fumed for a moment before nodding curtly. "Very well, _Headmaster_."

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore spoke in a conversational tone, but was sure he would be heard. "Please come back into my office."

A minute later the door opened and Holly stepped inside. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Professor Snape and I have spoken and I believe he has something he would like to say."

Holly looked at Snape who looked as though there was some awful smell under his over-large nose.

* * *

"You're kidding!" Fay shouted, and then lowered her voice as several passing students stopped and stared. She had been waiting for nearly an hour after flying in the Entrance Hall.

"No, I'm not." Holly said grinning. "I'm going to be playing on the House Team this year. I got the impression that Professor Snape wasn't too happy about it, and his face went kinda blotchy when I said I wanted to play Chaser like my dad."

"I'd have liked to see that!" Fay commented, grinning. Holly laughed, rubbing the back of her head. As she did so, her sleeve slipped down to reveal a shining bracelet. Quick as a flash, Fay grabbed Holly's arm and slid he sleeve up to reveal the cold-iron bracer beneath.

"Hey!" Holly jerked her hand away quickly.

"Holly…do you know what that is?" Fay asked in a hushed tone.

"They." Holly corrected, flashing her other wrist. "And yes, I do. They are supposed to restrict a witch or wizard's magic."

"They're used for dangerous criminals, Holly." Fay said, eyes wide. "Wait…why do you have them? Is it a sort of punishment? I didn't think that was legal. I'm going to owl my mother right away and…"

"Fay, stop." Holly urged. "Look…okay. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but my magic is too powerful. Madam Pomfrey discovered that after I…er…knocked myself out by the lake. My magical core can't be bound, so I am using these."

"Is that why your Lumos spell was so bright?" Fay asked.

"Yeah." Holly answered. "And if my magic is allowed to remain unchecked, I could potentially hurt myself or someone else. It was either these or I would have to leave school."

"But you can't use magic in those." Fay said. "It just doesn't work like that."

Holly pulled out her wand. "**Lumos**." A narrow beam of light briefly appeared at the tip of the wand before flickering out. "It's not as powerful as before, but still on par with the rest of our class."

"Wicked!"

"Tell me about flying lessons." Holly said, deciding a change of subject would be a good idea. "What happened after I left?"

"Well, Ronald managed to fly his broomstick backwards and upside down," Fay said with a grin. "Although I don't think he exactly meant to do that. A couple of the other students did really well."

Holly waved her hand dismissively. "I meant how did you do? Good enough to try out for your house team, right?"

Fay laughed. "I don't think I was as good as you were, and that reminds me! Madam Hooch wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" Holly was curious, and a bit anxious.

"Something to do with that old broom you flew. She didn't seem terribly upset." Fay paused. "Well, okay. She was upset that you and Pansy were flying when she said not to, but she seemed to go a little…_funny_…when she saw the broomstick you were riding."

Holly sighed, "Well, I'll see what she wanted."

Holly walked out the main entrance doors and down to the Quidditch Pitch where the flying lessons were taught. Madam Hooch was in the middle of teaching the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, and Deciding to wait until the lesson was over, Holly found a seat in the stands and watched the lesson that she had missed out on. She couldn't help but grin at the look of utter terror on Hermione's face as she wobbled precariously on her broomstick, matched only by the look of sheer relief as her feet touched safely back down on solid ground. The lesson ended soon after, and as the other students were leaving the pitch, Holly approached Madam Hooch.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Holly inquired.

"Miss Potter, yes of course." Hooch waved her wand and the assembled broomsticks began flying toward the equipment shed. "As I understand it you were caught flying after I had left instructions to remain on the ground. Is this correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Holly said. "But…"

"After which you were then escorted to the Headmaster's office for discipline and instead got a spot on your House team?"

"How did you…?"

Madam Hooch fixed Holly to the spot with a yellow-eyed gaze. Then her expression softened. "Congratulations, Miss Potter."

"I…wait, what?" Holly asked confused.

"You are the youngest student to make a House team in over a century." Madam Hooch gushed. "You know I played when I was younger. Used an old Silver Arrow broomstick, the best of its time. But I got shot down by an anti-aircraft weapon and it never flew right after that.

"Well, you see, I kept that old broomstick for sentimental value." Hooch explained. "When I started teaching here, there were more students than broomsticks, so I snuck it in among the school brooms. Nobody ever knew the difference."

"Why are you telling me this?" Holly asked, then quickly added; "I don't mean to sound rude, ma'am. I'm just curious."

"You were flying my old broomstick this afternoon. Imagine my surprise when I saw the state you left it in afterward."

"I'm sorry!" Holly apologized. "I didn't mean…it was really stupid of me…"

"Calm down, girl." Madam Hooch said with a wink. "I'm not upset. Quite the opposite, actually."

"Ma'am?"

"Perhaps it would be better to show you." Madam Hooch rummaged in the open shed and pulled out a brand new broomstick, its handle gleaming like silver in the sunlight. Holding it out, Holly could make out the words _Silver Arrow_ inscribed on the side. "I don't know what you did, but it's as good as new. Maybe better if what I heard about your flight is to be believed."

Holly was stunned. How could that be the same broomstick she had been flying just earlier? She was dimly aware that Madam Hooch had asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what?" Holly asked, snapping out of her stupor.

"I asked which position you're playing." Madam Hooch replied.

"I…Chaser, ma'am. Like my father."

"Well, you'll need a good broomstick then, won't you?" Holly nodded. "Since first-years aren't supposed to have their own broom, how about I let you use mine? I know it's not as good as the newer models on the market, but you could never go wrong with a _Silver Arrow_. Do right by me and win every game, and next year it's yours to keep."

Madam Hooch couldn't help but laugh as the young Holly Potter stood dumbstruck.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** _A small mistake in chapter 4 was brought to my attention by mumimeanjudy. It has been fixed. Thank you._

* * *

Holly had had to promise Professor Snape that she would not retaliate against Pansy for her under-handed attempts at shooting her in the back, and Pansy had taken this to mean that Holly had been scared off by her, and she was taking every opportunity to make sure that everyone else believed it as well. Still, Holly kept her head down and went about her business as usual, trying to pay no mind to the whispers that followed her in the corridors.

Perhaps it was because she was so busy with homework, extra lessons with Dumbledore and Quidditch practice five nights a week, but Holly could scarcely believe that she had already been at Hogwarts for two months and hadn't had any trouble since that first week. Draco Malfoy now avoided even looking at her in the hallways between classes, and she had noticed him leave the common room whenever she would enter. It was a shame, she thought, that Pansy Parkinson didn't follow that example.

"Hey, Holly," Fay called from behind her. "Hey! Wait up!"

Holly snapped back to attention and turned to see Fay and Hermione running to catch up with her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Fay asked. "The Halloween feast is about to begin."

"I wasn't planning on going." Holly admitted. "You go on ahead."

"What do you mean?" Fay asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

Holly thought about that. Growing up, this time of year had always carried undertones of melancholia. Her godfather had known her parents, had grown up with them in Hogwarts and after. For all that, he barely spoke of them unless asked directly, and Holly had learned early on that those memories, while nice, still hurt the man that had taken her in. After a while she stopped asking to spare him.

"Oh! I can't believe…of course she's not alright, Fay." Hermione said. "Her parents died on Halloween."

"No, they were killed on Halloween." Holly corrected. "Murdered while protecting me." Both girls were silent. She looked away. "I just…I need to be alone."

Flinching, she felt two pairs of hands on either of her shoulders. "We're your friends, Holly." Hermione said softly.

"We're here for you." Fay said.

"You two…thank you. I really, really mean it." Holly turned to face them, tears in her eyes as they hugged.

"You're a mess." Fay said a few moments later, causing Hermione to scowl and Holly to laugh. "I know you don't want to go to the feast, but why don't you get cleaned up a bit and we'll call some elves to set a place for us in a disused classroom."

Holly nodded and entered the nearby girl's bathroom as she heard Hermione ask, "Elves?"

Holly turned on the tap and let the water run for a moment while looking in the mirror. She definitely looked as though she had been crying, and she hadn't even been aware of it. Breathing slowly, she began to rinse her face when she heard the bathroom door open and shut.

"Hey, I'm almost…" She stopped when she saw the identical looks of panic etched on both Fay and Hermione's faces. "What's the matter? What happened?"

Before either girl could answer, an explosion seemed to rock the entire castle as the heavy wooden door to the bathroom was reduced to splinters. Fay and Holly were knocked forward and hit their heads against the stone walls before crumpling to the floor.

"Fay!" Holly shouted. "Hermione!" Neither one moved.

Holly turned to see what had caused the explosion and felt an icy stab of fear in the pit of her stomach. It was a horrible sight. The creature stood twelve feet tall and had dull, granite grey skin. Its great lumpy body resembled a boulder with a small, bald head that looked more like a coconut perched on top. It had short legs, each as thick as a tree, with short, horned feet. In its hands was a small tree that was obviously being used as a club.

She recognized it immediately from _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_as a Mountain Troll, though Newt Scamander had never managed to relate just how horrible a Mountain Troll could smell. He also never mentioned what methods to use in subduing one. Of course most people would opt to run from a fully grown Troll. Most people also wouldn't have to worry about two friends being a late dinner for the Troll if they ran away. Holly was not most people.

The Troll looked confused to see a small human girl standing in front of it, but Holly couldn't count on that for long. Already the creature's small brain was coming up with a solution that probably involved smashing the tree-club into said human girl.

Holding her wand steady, Holly shouted; "**Pax**!"

The spell, visible only as a slight ripple in the air, struck the dumb creature but didn't seem to have any effect other than to irritate it further. The troll swung its club and narrowly missed as Holly ducked out of the way. Wracking her brain, she started mentally reviewing the spells she had already learned in classes. Nothing she could think of would work, unless…

Holly fumbled with her bracers, trying to unlatch them but they held tight. The troll seemed to realize it hadn't struck Holly and began to heft its club for a second swing. Leaping out of the way, Holly managed to get one wrist free. Grinning, she stood up to face the troll, whose attention was now on the two prone figures at his feet. Her look of triumph turned to horror as the troll picked up Fay and Hermione in one large hand.

"Leave them alone, you…" Holly shouted, but her words were drowned out by a sound like rushing water. Her head throbbed violently as the bathroom started to fade from sight. "No…" she thought weakly. "No…not now…not…"

Struggling to keep her footing, she lifted her wand and shouted the first spell that came to mind. "**Lacero**!"

A jet of blood red energy shot from her wand and connected with the arm holding Hermione and Fay, severing it upon impact. The pressure in her head eased slightly, and she advanced on the Troll, wand held ready. The troll ignored her, regarding the stump where its arm once was. His expression shifted from curious to confused, and then to shock and pain. Letting out a vicious, snarling growl, he turned to Holly and raised his club to swing again.

Without thinking, Holly shouted the spell again. "**Lacero**!" the arm holding the club went high, severed in mid swing, and the club came crashing down on the troll's head, knocking him out cold. Holly regarded the dumb creature for a moment before bringing her wand down in a slashing motion aimed at the base of its neck.

At that point Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and the Headmaster entered the room. The bathroom was a mess of broken stalls and smashed sinks. Hermione and Fay were still unconscious on the floor. Water from the broken taps flooded down the drains and thick, red blood pooled on the floor at Holly's feet, pouring from the severed limbs and body of the Mountain Troll.

"What happened?" Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to be the first to recover his voice in the midst of such a scene. "Why aren't you in your common room?"

Holly looked from the dead troll to her friends and then back to the teachers before retelling the events of the night.

"I can vouch that Miss Potter was not at the feast tonight, Headmaster." Professor Snape said.

At that point Professor Quirrel ran in and came to a sudden stop. It took him a moment to notice what he had nearly slipped on, but when he saw the water diluted blood and the severed arms and head of the troll he nearly fainted.

"Let's get these students out of here," Professor McGonagall said, pulling her wand out and levitating Hermione and Fay out of the wreckage. "Miss Potter, follow me up to the Hospital Wing."

Holly wanted to protest that she felt fine, but knew that she wouldn't win the argument. Besides, she thought, at least this time she'd have some company during her stay.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ** Wow...this took longer to post than I had thought. I fell ill and it took me longer to recover than I had expected. Thank you all for reading and for the reviews! This fic is far from dead, so please continue enjoying. ^^

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot sat behind the desk in his tower at Hogwarts. He was not having a good day. In fact, his bad day seemed to have begun ten years ago exactly. The night Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter. Well, he reasoned, what is war without casualties?

Dumbledore had planned to take the child of Prophecy and sequester her with Muggles to keep her ignorant of her own identity. Then, after ten years of abuse and neglect, he would step in and be the father figure – or grandfather figure – that she never had. This, he was sure, would mean she would trust him implicitly and be loyal to him. She would be like clay in his hands, eager to be sculpted into something useful. Not a weapon, exactly, but still useful.

Of course things didn't turn out the way he had planned. Sirius Black had arrived before his own agent Hagrid and took the infant Holly Potter. Dumbledore had tried to fight it, through the legal channels of course, but the law ruled that Sirius had legal custody rights by virtue of being her godfather. He had insisted that Sirius had betrayed her parents, but a dose of Veritaserum revealed that he had switched the role of secret keeper with his old friend Peter Pettigrew.

The pair had gone into public just once, and were accosted by well-wishers and fanatics. After that they had disappeared. Any attempt to divine the child's location were met with failure. Crystal balls would remain blank and owls would circle overhead before settling back down to perch. There weren't even any more 'Potter Sightings', real or hoax, like you might expect with any celebrity. It was as though both she and Sirius had dropped completely off the face of the planet.

It wasn't until just last June that she made her first public appearance, landing face down in the Leaky Cauldron according to the Bartender. Dumbledore had decided that she needed following and called on Dedalus Diggle, a former member of the Order, to look into it. The only thing that piqued Dumbledore's interest in Diggle's report was that Holly had seemed to make a friend at Gringotts, although the name Dunbar had meant nothing to him at the time.

Soon after that, Holly had arrived at Hogwarts. His first glimpse of her terrified the old man. Right away he could sense the power in her, even before she caused the Sorting Hat to break from its normal song. That much power in one so young would be sure to attract the wrong sort of attention, to say nothing of the danger she'd pose to herself and others. That simply could not do. She needed to be weak for 'The Plan'. And as Headmaster, he reasoned, he would be within his rights to put a seal on her magic. For the greater…no. He had shaken his head at the thought of those taboo words. No, if it had to be done, then it would be done for her own good. Luckily, a chance presented itself almost immediately when a group of her fellow students had surrounded and attacked her.

Even then, that had been quite the fiasco. Luckily he still held some clout with the Board of Governors, and the matter never reached Ministry attention. Still, the important thing was that he had Holly where he wanted her, if not exactly how he had planned it. His plan could still be salvaged. Blocking the girl's magic proved more difficult that he'd originally thought, though that problem was easily solved. Or so he had thought until he saw what remained of that Mountain Troll. A knock on the door brought the headmaster from his thoughts. The door opened as the Headmaster looked up, and Severus Snape limped inside.

"What the hell happened in there?" Snape demanded; his usually cool demeanor shattered. "That troll was ripped to pieces!"

"Miss Potter happened, Severus." Dumbledore replied evenly. "What happened to your leg?"

"That damned dog of Hagrids nearly took it off." The potions master sneered. "I felt that the troll getting in the castle was meant to be a distraction, so I went to make sure the…"

"Yes, yes." Dumbledore interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I trust that everything is still in place?"

"If it wasn't, I suspect your Defense professor wouldn't still be around."

Albus too-many-names Dumbledore nodded slowly. "No, no I suppose he wouldn't. Very well, continue keeping an eye on him after you get yourself fixed up."

Snape didn't move. "Actually, I wanted to have a word with you about this 'plan' of yours. Is the girl really necessary?"

Dumbledore sighed. "You know she is, Severus. After all, you heard the prophecy that night too."

* * *

Unknown to either wizard, their conversation was being observed by a dark haired young man with onyx black eyes and deathly pale skin. To say he was standing in the Headmaster's Office would be misleading. Though, yes, he had been there. He just also happened to be everywhere else. At the same time.

"Still scheming, Professor?" The dark haired stranger smirked, more to himself than anything else. "I'll have to do something about that."

A trio of female voices from behind him caused him to scowl as they spoke.

"What are you planning?" Asked the first.

"You know the rules." Said the second.

"You cannot intervene directly." Intoned the third.

He smirked, turning to face the three women and regretting the action almost immediately. Their forms shifted and changed in front of him, and he had to look away. "I bet it really bothers you," He said, closing his eyes to avoid getting a headache. "Not knowing what's going to happen?" They said nothing. He knew he was right.

* * *

On the outskirts of a small town in Devon, a young girl woke up in a cold sweat. She raced from her room to tell her daddy about what she had 'seen'.

* * *

In the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Holly Potter slept. And dreamt.


	16. Chapter 16

As it turned out, Holly, Fay and Hermione were released almost immediately the next day. Fay and Hermione had woken before Holly did, and had half-dragged her out of bed so Madam Pomfrey could clear them all to leave. With a quick wave of her wand, the medi-witch cast her diagnosis charm and, finding nothing worth keeping them for, discharged the three of them.

"Did you really take down that troll all by yourself?" Fay asked Holly, when Madam Pomfrey said they could go, clearly amazed.

"I…I don't know. I saw you two get hurt and I just sort of…blacked out." Holly lied. She remembered everything in vivid detail. The way the troll's limbs separated from its body, the flesh ripping from her powerful spell, the smell of blood still lingering in her nostrils. And she liked it. Holly shuddered at the thought. And where had she heard that spell? Try as she might to remember, it just wouldn't come to her. She was almost certain it wasn't a library spell, and it certainly wouldn't be taught to first years in any case.

The girls found their way to the Great Hall and parted ways in silence, each one going to their own tables. No sooner had Holly taken her seat when a familiar owl landed in front of her, his large eyes bulging at her even as he held out the letter to be untied from his leg.

"Hiya, Blinky." Holly said, ignoring the snickers from the other Slytherins at what she suspected where his seemingly unblinking eyes. Quickly untying the letter, she gave the bird a piece of toast. "Hang around so I can reply, okay?" The owl snatched the bread in his beak and flew off to the rafters high above the eating students. Grinning, Holly opened the letter and read:

_Dear Holly,_

_I realize this letter is arriving a bit later than anticipated, but I haven't had the time to write back. When word got out that the Black line was still around, and had a legitimate heiress the owls just started flooding in. Honestly poor Blinky could barely keep up with it all. Not that I blame you, pup. Although I'm not happy with you being in Slytherin, I know it can't be helped. Do the Marauders proud, pup. _

_How have your lessons been going? I expect you're getting top marks in everything. You've got your mother's brains, thank Merlin. Have you been making friends? How many? What are their names? Are there any boys you like? If so, then don't answer that last question…PLEASE. I don't need to know that. Also, in your last letter you mentioned a Professor Snape. He wouldn't happen to be old Severus Snape, would he? If so, give him hell from me personally. _

_Love, _

_Sirius_

Holly snickered at the idea of stringing her godfather along with the thoughts of her many male suitors…all from Slytherin, of course, but decided against it. He was old and could have a heart attack, after all.

Holly dug in her school bag and pulled out a quill. Turning the letter over, she quickly wrote a reply on the back.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Classes are going well enough, though a lot slower paced than I had anticipated. So far we've mostly learned theory and a couple minor spells. Although I'm so good they had to give me a handicap to make it fair for the other students (I'm grinning, by the way). I have two friends (both female, don't worry Padfoot). Their names are Fay Dunbar and Hermione Granger. I believe you met Fay and her mother in Diagon Alley earlier in the summer._

_Also, I believe I heard the Headmaster call Professor Snape by the name Severus. He doesn't seem like a terribly bad person, at least to his students. Okay, so he's a bit of a jerk, but he's also the Head of Slytherin House. Oh! He let me onto the Quidditch team, though I got the feeling that he either had to "or else". I'm a Chaser just like dad._

_Love,_

_Holly_

No sooner had she folded the letter back up, Blinky had dropped back down to collect it. Holly gave the bird another piece of toast and he flew away happy.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Blinky flew in carrying two letters in his beak. "Two letters?" Holly mused as she reached to grab the mail. "I wonder what's got into him." Blinky, however, dropped one letter and flew off carrying the other. "Hey! Get back here you...!" She shouted, but the bird had already started circling overhead. Figuring there must be a reason for this odd behavior, Holly tore open the letter in front of her.

The letter was short, and looked like it had been carefully (for Sirius, at least) written.

_Dear Holly,_

_Severus Snape is a very bad man; at least he was when we were in school together. I probably shouldn't say any more than that though, if he let you on the team. I'd have loved to see the look on his face when you told him you wanted to be a Chaser like your dad. At any rate, I'll be sending a letter to Dumbledore about his choice in teachers._

_Love,_

_Sirius._

Holly's face had turned a bright shade of pink as she looked up, hoping that Sirius wasn't…well…serious in his letter. A glance up, however, confirmed the second letter was in fact for the headmaster as Blinky the Owl had begun to fly straight for the Head table.

The bird's flight path took him directly over the Potions Professor, and whether by design or because of eating one mouse too many, Blinky lost control of his bowels directly over Severus Snape's lunch before dropping the letter in front of the Headmaster.

Holly had never moved so fast in her life than she had at that moment. If it wasn't impossible, several of the students sitting around her would swear she had apparated out of the Great Hall. Though that didn't stop the rumors from getting around.


	17. Chapter 17

Holly had only managed to avoid a series of long and rather nasty detentions from her head of house by the simple virtue of the first match of the inter-house Quidditch cup was scheduled for that afternoon. That and she couldn't realistically be blamed for the bird's need to relieve itself at that particular instance. After all, that was a risk you took when you employed live birds to deliver letters during meal times.

The start of the Quidditch season was met with much cheering by the gathered students and teachers alike. The din outside could still be heard quite well even in the changing rooms, and Holly found herself wondering if it would have been a better idea for her to have taken the detentions instead.

"Just remember our practices," Marcus Flint, the team captain was saying. "If you aren't cheating, you're not trying hard enough. And if you aren't caught cheating, then it's perfectly legal." There were murmurs and nods of agreement and he continued. "The rules clearly state that Wands may be taken on the pitch but must under no circumstances whatsoever be used against opposing team members, any opposing team member's broom, the referee, any of the balls, or any member of the crowd." He paused and smirked. It somehow made him uglier. "Does anyone know what would happen when an object shielded by the Protego charm hits another moving object without the charm at roughly the same speed?" Nobody answered. "Does anybody want to find out?"

* * *

"And first onto the pitch is Gryffindor team lead by Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood. It looks like he's really picked a great team this year with the Weasley twins Fred and George returning as Beaters. We all remember how well they performed last year, and it seems Wood does too. Also returning to the team are Chasers Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson…Hey, Angelina, will you go out with me?"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall shouted as the crowd laughed uproariously.

"Right, on my own time." Lee Jordan said with clear amusement in his voice. "Where was I? Oh, right. It looks like former reserve Chaser Alicia Spinnet has been made a full time member of the team. And last, but not least is Gryffindor Seeker Kenneth Towler."

Lee Jordan paused to allow the crowd time to applaud. "And now the Slytherin team." This was met with hisses and boos from the audience, but Lee soldiered on. "Slytherin Captain and Chaser Marcus Flint. I've also been advised not to mention the very real chance of troll genetics…"

"JORDAN, I'M WARNING YOU!"

"…oops, sorry Professor." Lee sounded anything but sorry. "Also following is Seeker Terrence Higgs, Beaters Lucien Bole and Pereguine Derrik. Honestly, what do they feed those guys in Slytherin? Right, moving on Professor. Miles Bletchley is returning as Keeper, no real surprise there. And the other Chasers Adrian Pucey and Holly Potter. I didn't know first years got their own brooms." There was a pause in the commentary. "I see, thank you Professor. It would seem that Miss Potter is flying a refurbished Silver Arrow on loan from the school. The Captains are shaking hands; you can feel the tension between those two from up here. And there go the balls!" A sharp whistle sounded through the pitch and both teams rose into the air.

"It's Alicia Spinnet with the Quaffle. She passes the Quaffle to Katie who passes to Angelina…No! The Quaffle is caught by young Holly Potter. Look at her fly! Guess there's a reason they made her a Chaser, eh? Holly with the Quaffle, easily dodging the Bludger. Better luck next time Fred. Or is it George? I could never tell. Holly is in the scoring range now, she throws to the right…no, it's a feint!"

The red ball soared easily through the unprotected left hoop as Oliver Wood swore – his voice drowned out by the cheers from Slytherin. Holly grinned and winked at the opposing Keeper before resuming her flight.

The match carried on with Holly quickly becoming one of the top scorers in the game. The Bludgers never seemed to come near any of the Slytherin players, much to the bewilderment of the opposing team. It seemed that Marcus Flint's idea of using Protego was a good one.

Adrian Pucey gained possession of the Quaffle and threw it to Holly. Holly reached out to catch the red ball when she felt her Silver Arrow broomstick give an awful lurch. She grabbed hold of her broom with both hands, missing the easy catch.

"What's your problem, Potter?" Flint called, feeling reasonably upset with the first year girl.

"I…I don't know!" Holly admitted even as her broom jerked her wildly to the right and then to the left.

The crowd below started murmuring among themselves, unsure of what was going on above them. Holly became less than useless in the minutes that followed. Unable to maintain control of the broomstick long enough to catch the Quaffle, the three Gryffindor Chasers were able to out fly Pucey and Flint.

Holly tried to force her broomstick to land, but had already lost any control she'd had. Unable to steer the broom, she found herself zipping around in tight turns, slowly rising higher and higher. She felt her grip on the handle slackening, and the only thought running through her mind as she fell was "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

{Minutes before}

"Do you see that?" Fay asked Hermione, shoving the binoculars into her hands. "There, look at Holly."

It only took Hermione a couple seconds to realize what Fay was talking about. From the way Holly was zipping around, it looked like Holly had lost control of her broom.

"What's causing that?" She asked, bewildered.

"I don't know." Fay admitted. "Broomsticks are supposed to be tamper proof. Only a powerful Witch or Wizard could do something to one, and I doubt Holly would be doing this to herself. What are you doing?"

Hermione had brought the binoculars down, tearing her attention away from Holly and began to scan the crowd. "You say only a powerful Witch or Wizard could do this, right? Look!"

Hermione handed Fay the binoculars and pointed. Through the lens, Fay could quite clearly see Professor Snape staring at Holly, his eyes tracking her movements as his mouth moved in hushed mutterings.

"He's jinxing her!" Fay gasped, but Hermione was already gone. Scanning the crowd revealed the busy-haired Ravenclaw making her way swiftly toward where Professor Snape was sitting. A moment later, the greasy Slytherin head had leapt from his seat cursing and stomping as his robes caught neatly on fire. The crowd failed to notice his behavior as they gasped. Holly had finally lost her grip on her broomstick and began to plummet rapidly to the ground below.

* * *

Holly fell like a rock toward the Earth. 'This can't be how it ends,' she thought as the wind tore at her robes, whipping her hair into her eyes. 'It's not fair.' The rapidly expanding ground below was making her dizzy, so she closed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

_Holly fell like a rock toward the Earth. 'This can't be how it ends,' she thought as the wind tore at her robes, whipping her hair into her eyes. 'It's not fair.' The rapidly expanding ground below was making her dizzy, so she closed her eyes._

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as Holly plummeted to the earth below. Interestingly, her mind was racing faster than she seemed to be falling. Her eyes darted around, catching tiny details. She could see clearly the Gryffindor Seeker flying after the snitch – no doubt using her descent as a distraction. A glance at the score board showed Gryffindor team was one hundred and forty points below, meaning if he caught the Snitch it would be Gryffindor's game. She also noticed that Adrian Pucey had dropped the Quaffle in the confusion.

Thinking back to her first flying lesson, Holly stretched her hand out toward her Broomstick and shouted, "COME!"

Once again, the Silver Arrow shot toward her like its namesake and she caught the handle, using the downward momentum to swing herself back into place. She rocketed toward the plummeting Quaffle, snatching it easily out of the air and throwing it as hard as she could toward the goal hoop. Despite not having her wand drawn, despite the cold iron bracers firmly fixed to her wrists, her magic reacted to her will. A corona of emerald light surrounded the red ball as it soared from halfway across the pitch, up and into the far left hoop. The crowd cheered loudly as the Gryffindor Seeker raised the golden Snitch high in the air, but the cheers turned to confused muttering as they say the final score.

**Slytherin: 300 / Gryffindor: 300**

* * *

"No!" Oliver Wood shouted. "Absolutely not!" The two teams were called to meet on the pitch after the match to determine the result of the tied score, and Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood was vehemently refusing to accept a shared victory. "The Potter girl obviously cheated to get that last shot! Check her wand!"

The rest of the Gryffindor team nodded even as the Slytherin team jeered.

"I didn't cheat," Holly snapped. "Though I find it interesting that the house that prides itself on valor would let an eleven year old girl plummet to certain death so they could win a game."

This got both sides jeering loudly at each other and would have escalated to wands being drawn if not for the interference of Albus Dumbledore. "Miss Potter," he said in his best grandfather-voice. "If, as you say, you did not use your wand to influence the shot, then you will have no issue letting us check the last spells cast so we can put the matter to rest and move on."

Holly could see no fault in the logic, and grudgingly handed the wand over. The headmaster waved his own wand over hers and muttered a short incantation. The last spell from her wand was from Charms the previous day. Satisfied, the headmaster handed her wand back.

"This changes nothing!" Wood said, still incredulous. "Our team caught the snitch! We won… And besides, there can't be a tie in Quidditch. It just…It's never happened."

"There is a first time for everything, Mister Wood." Headmaster Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "And in this case the first game of the season is a shared victory between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both houses will receive the full house point reward for winning the match. Now go on, I am sure both houses would like to celebrate this victory."

* * *

The celebration in the Slytherin dungeon was a subdued affair. The lower years mingled slightly, though most broke off into their usual groups and someone had managed to rig up the Wizarding Wireless – though the music that came out of it was truly horrible, none of the other Slytherins seemed to care. Holly grabbed a biscuit and headed to the girls dormitory, but was cut off by Pansy Parkinson.

"What's the matter, Potter?" She sneered. "Can't stay on your broomstick? That's the second time you've fallen off. Maybe you should learn to fly better before trying out for the team. Oh…wait. You were _given_ the position, weren't you?"

Holly glared, but said nothing. Pansy had just said exactly what she had been thinking since the game ended. She had lost control of her broomstick and almost died. Shaking her head to rid herself of that train of thought, Holly wordlessly pushed passed Pansy and left the common room altogether. She heard laughter as the wall sealed behind her. Someone might have told a joke; but, she thought, it was more likely they were laughing at her.

"Holly?" A familiar voice shook Holly from her dark thoughts, and she looked up to see Fay approaching her. "There you are! I tried asking the portraits where the Slytherin common room is so I could visit you, but they weren't helpful in the slightest. One even told me to 'sod off' when I tried to get his attention. Though, now I think about it, I probably wouldn't be able to get in without a password anyw-."

"Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of Gryffindor, Fay?" Holly asked, cutting her off.

"Why aren't you?" Fay retorted.

"I was going to find Professor Snape and resign from the house team." Holly admitted.

"You can't do that!" Fay said, her voice skipping an octave.

"That was the second time I fell off my broomstick," Holly pointed out. "Clearly I'm not good enough to play…"

"ButHollyyourbroomstickwasjinxedbyProfessorSnape!" Fay said in a rush.

"What?" Holly asked, trying to mentally separate the words.

"Professor Snape was jinxing your broomstick during the game." Fay said carefully. "That's why you fell off, anyone would have."

Holly blinked. "How do you know it was Professor Snape?" The temperature in the corridor seemed to grow colder.

"Hermione saw him muttering a jinx while looking at you," Fay said, rubbing her arms slightly. "And your broomstick stopped bucking when she caught his robes on fire."

"Professor Snape…" Holly's eyes flared brilliant green behind her glasses. "Professor Snape tried to kill me?"

Fay gulped. "Well, maybe not _kill_ you…m-maybe he just wanted to hurt you? Or scare you into quitting the team? Holly, you're scaring me…" Holly let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding in, the air in the corridor returned to its normal temperature, and her eyes stopped glowing. "What are you going to do now?" Fay asked hesitantly.

Holly considered for a moment. "I'm going to go to the library." She said finally.

Fay shook her head, grinning. Now that the malice was gone from the corridor she was back to her normally outgoing self. "I can see why you're friends with Hermione now. You both go rushing off to the library when there's something you don't understand."

"No," said Holly flatly. "I'm friends with Hermione because you are."


End file.
